Love at Blue Heaven
by cloudlover2989
Summary: tifa owns a bar and is miss treated by her boyfriend then a new comer moves in will she fall for his charm when he trys to show her what a real relationship should be like. this story is dedicated to my late grandma. and grandpa who just passed 6/18/09
1. frist night

So I'm going back through the chapter and fixing it up a little but I am done with the story so be looking for the new chap 23. I don't own any final fantasy 7 characters I do own Teico

I just thought I would fix the formatting nothing different

Love at the Blue Heaven

Intro:

It was a cold winter night and snow begun to fall. A young man with golden spiky hair and mako blue eyes found himself cold and in need of a place to stay. As he rode through the town he spotted a small establishment called Blue Heaven with a room for rent sign in the window. He thought to himself well I'll be staying in this town for a while and I could use a drink why not; kill two birds with one stone. Cloud parked his bike on the side of Blue Heaven and walked inside the bar…

To his surprise it was very warm and comforting inside, wooden floors under his feet, laughter in the crowd, he sat at the table in front of a stage. Soon after a young red haired waitress walked up beside him

"Hi… welcome to Blue heaven my name is Teico and I will be your waitress for the night." She gave Cloud a sincere smile. "What would you like to order?"

"What you got?" he asked,

"Umm… let's see" the waitress looked up to the ceiling trying to remember the drinks. "We have Jack Daniels, Wild Turkey, and Crown Royal."

Cloud cut her off "Let me get a Wild T on the rocks."

"O.k." the waitress ran off to make Cloud his drink.

When she finally gave him his drink the lights began to dim and a few people begun to clapping

"What's going on?"

"Oh the lady of the house is going to perform."

The waitress went behind the bar as the navy blue curtains began to open up. Cloud figured that he would just enjoy the show and then find the guy who owned the bar. When he looked at the stage he saw a longhaired brunette in a short blue dress that had a slight shimmer with her back turned to the audience.

"At lease she had nice legs" Cloud whispered to himself.

As the music to I'm going down by Mary j. Blige started she turned around and started to sing. "Time on my hands since you been away boy."

"Hmm she doesn't sound to bad he thought to himself.

The beautiful brownish red-eyed girl gave all the attention to Cloud pointing and making gestures to him. Cloud didn't mind too much because he knew it was all just a performance and he was the only one close to the stage. Cloud smiled a little to reassure her that she was doing a good job not that she needed it. Something in him sprang up but he chose to ignore it. As the song went off the beautiful singer took her bow, the audience cheered and clapped for her, she gracefully left the stage and went behind the curtain. The young waitress that had served him earlier was walking around the bar with a tip cup, everyone gave a little bit of gil, but their wasn't that many people there. The waitress came up to Cloud

"Got a tip?"

"Yeah but I wanna give it to her myself."

She gave Cloud a look "As long as you're not a pervert."

Cloud smiled a little "No it's not like that."

"Oh by the way her name is Tifa, take a seat in a stool next to the bar and I'll tell her you want to talk to her."

"Alright" Cloud got up went to the bar and had a seat.

"Tifa" the young girl called "there is someone who would like to speak with you."

"Alright I'll be out in a minute Teico." Tifa walked to the bar to see the young man that she had so vigorously flirted with during her performance. "Can I help you sir?"

"Call me Cloud and let me get a Wild T on the rocks." Tifa was much quicker with the drink than Teico was. She slid the drink to him and in a cocky voice said

"Anything else you need cloud?"

"Yeah, he handed her the tip.

"Are you sure about this, this is 2,000gil?"

"Yeah I'm sure; your performance was very good." Tifa blushed a little. "But there is still something I need from you Tifa"

"And what is that?" Tifa's tone took a switch

"I need to talk to the guy that owns the place."

"Well that guy… that you're looking for is me." Cloud was shocked not realizing that there was a chance that Tifa could have been the owner.

"Well what cha need?" Tifa asked inquisitively. Leaning her elbow on the counter top.

"Um…I saw you had a room for rent and I."

Tifa cut him off. "Well the room is 600gil a month you don't pay for anything else food water light and everything else was free."

"O.k. it sounds like a deal to me and here is the first month's rent." Tifa took it in her hand.

"Let me ask you something else Tifa."

"Alright shoot."

"Why haven't anyone rented this place yet?"

"Because not too many people would like to live on top of a bar, so when you going to move in?" Tifa quickly changed the subject. The truth was she didn't really trust anyone but something made her trust him.

"Right now." Cloud got up and walked out the bars exit. Tifa looked very confused at his answer.

When Cloud got outside beside his bike he rubbed his temples. "What am I getting myself into she's probably one of those moody chicks, but I really need a place to stay.

Back inside

"Tifa he's kind of cute." Teico said as she poked Tifa's arm.

"Yeah I guess so but he's nothing but a young man helping me pay the rent." Cloud walked back into the bar with a bag of his clothes.

"Teico finish cleaning up the bar and your free to go just make sure you lock up when you leave."

"O.k."

"Cloud come with me and I'll show you around the apartment."Cloud followed behind her, every now and then glancing at her legs.

"Here's my room Cloud come and see me if you have any questions o.k." Cloud just nodded his head they walked a couple of feet further.

"Here is your room she unlocked the door then gave Cloud the key and they both went inside. The room had a full-size bed and a wardrobe in it. "Your bathroom is over here." She opened there was a glass shower parceling toilet and a giant mirror. "Well that's pretty much it I'll leave you to get yourself together."

"O.k."

She nodded her head as if to say goodnight and left his room. The next couple of months went smoothly Cloud and Tifa became good friends. One night Cloud heard a crying sound from Tifa's room. This would be the first time he had ever been in Tifa's room, but he mustard enough courage to get up and see what was wrong.

Please leave a review good or bad I need to know what the people-reading think.


	2. tears

Do not own ff7 or death note characters.

Cloud walked down the hallway, the floor creaking under his feet, the sound of the sobbing getting louder as he approached Tifa's room. Cloud stopped in front of Tifa's door and knocked a couple of times, before he turned the doorknob. Cloud made a tiny crack in the door, the room was pitch black. Cloud could barely see Tifa in the room but he spotted a lump of covers. Cloud cautiously walked into the room and shut the door behind him; he walked straight to the bed where Tifa was sitting. Cloud placed his hand on Tifa's shoulder, she was stiff. "Tifa, what's wrong?"

Tifa reached over and lit a candle that sat on her dresser. "I'm o.k. Cloud."

"Its o.k. Tifa just talk to me."

Tifa turned to Cloud, candle light showing her face. Cloud could see where the tears had run down her cheeks. "Well Cloud it is Light and I first anniversary he didn't even call me today so I called him at first when he answered the phone he said that he was at a party with his sister and her friends and he couldn't talk. Then about 30 minutes later he calls me back and said maybe I can pencil you in tomorrow and then hung up the phone: I really think that he is cheating on me."

Cloud grunted at Tifa's story. "Well Tifa you do deserve better, but I can tell that you like him a lot so just wait and see if he apologizes tomorrow."

Tifa smiled and moved closer to Cloud and laid her head on his lap. Cloud felt his whole body get warm, she had fell asleep just that fast. Cloud gently brushed the loose strands of brown hair from her face and thought to himself do I really have feelings for this woman. Cloud looked down at her again and continued to think. Why wouldn't I she is the perfect woman? This Light guy must be crazy. Well I'll find out what he looks like tomorrow and if I ever see him with another woman I will break his face. Tifa had fallen into a deep sleep; Cloud lifted her up and placed her down on the bed he hesitated for a minute then he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. Cloud blushed for a minute then blew the candle out and exited the room.

The next morning Tifa had woke up to the smell of blueberry waffles, eggs, and bacon. She stood up went to the bathroom brushed her teeth and washed her face, as she did this she thought about last night with Cloud. I wish Light were more like Cloud in fact I wish he were Cloud. What am I saying Cloud is like my brother and it's not like he's even into tom-girls like me. Tifa shook her head at the thought, and besides I have Light she chuckled at what she had just thought. Shit if that's the case I might as well be by myself. She walked out of the bathroom into her room and went to the closet. She figured she would just wear hr usual, which was a plain wife-beater that was cut off under the breast and a black mini skirt. Tifa stretched her arms up in the air as she walked from her room to the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see that Cloud was the one cooking breakfast. She had thought that Teico was the one that had came and cooked. When Cloud noticed that she was standing at the bottom of the stairs he walked over to her, "Good morning miss Lockhart." Cloud placed an innocent kiss on her cheek, she blushed a little this made Cloud happy, he slowly guided her to her seat and pulled it out for her as she went to sit down. "Why couldn't you be Light?" Tifa said a little above a whisper. Cloud turned around to her "What did you say Tifa?" Tifa paused surprised that he had heard her she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I said thank you for last night."

"Oh… you're welcome Tifa." Cloud turned around and grabbed two plates with the breakfast he had cooked on them. He placed one in front of Tifa and one across from her where he was going to sit. He grabbed to cups and did the same.

"Is orange juice o.k.?" he asked as he walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah Cloud orange juice is o.k." Tifa thought to herself does he really feel this bad for me? Should I give Light up because I somewhat feel like Cloud is trying to show me what I could have if I was with him or is he just a plain old nice guy? Maybe he's gay? No…no what am I saying he's even told me about some of his girlfriends.

"TIFA!" Tifa jumped at the sound of her named being screamed.

"Yeah, Cloud." She replied.

"Got damn it girl it was like you were in the twilight zone. Now eat before your breakfast gets cold."

"Sorry." She replied before she begins to eat.

Tifa and Cloud held small conversation while eating breakfast. After they finished eating Tifa helped Cloud with the dishes. As she was drying the last of the dishes Cloud came up behind her and placed his arm around her bare belly, Tifa's body stiffened as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You look cold Tifa?"

Tifa didn't answer she slowly begun to feel comfortable in his arms like that was where she was meant to be. She blushed a little at what she was thinking. She laid her head on his chest Cloud didn't move. he felt her warmth and that was all he wanted. They both had to admit it was a little awkward considering that she was about to go on a date with her boyfriend, but neither Tifa nor Cloud cared about Light at this moment. Tifa gently put her soft femine hand on top of his and encouraged him to hold her tighter and move his hand higher up her shirt. Cloud was uneasy about the whole situation but went with the flow. Until Tifa's phone rang in her pocket this made the two jump and quickly separate from each other. Of course it would be Light, Tifa thought to herself. She answered the phone and walked over to the bar as Cloud went to the sink and began finishing the dishes.

"Hello." Tifa said trying not to sound to nervous.

"Hey Tifa." Light responded in usual seductive voice.

"We're still on for the date right Light?" Tifa said as she pulled the loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah we are I was just calling to let you know that I will be there before 4:30 and 5:00 o'clock."

"Alright that's fine." Tifa looked at her watch. "I'll see you then Light."

"O.k. Bye."

Tifa heard a young lady's voice and then a click on the other end of the phone. Cloud had finished the dishes and begun to wipe the tables down.

"Cloud." Tifa called his name; her voice was still a little shaky from what happened a few minutes before.

Cloud kept his head down as he answered "Yeah Teef."

Tifa passed and blushed at this new nickname he had just given her. That's cute she thought to herself.

"I'll be back in a couple of hour's o.k. I'm going to pick up some things for the bar."

Cloud nodded before he replied. "Just be safe."

Tifa gave him a small smirk. "I will Cloud… I will."

Tifa walked out the front door. As soon as the door shut the telephone started to ring. Cloud walked over to the telephone and answered it. "Blue heaven Cloud speaking how may I help you?"

"Hey Cloud… its Teico." She said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked concerned.

"I won' be able to come to work for about a week."

"Why what's going on Teico?"

"My grandfather died and I'm going to Mideel."

"O.k. take your time and I promise I'll help Tifa with the bar." Cloud hung up the phone and sat on the barstool.

Tifa came back about 3 hours later with her hands full with supplies. Cloud rushed over to aid her as he grabbed the bags he began to tell Tifa about the conversation he had had earlier with Teico.

"Well it looks like I have to cancel my date then." Tifa said in somewhat of a sad voice, she reached for her cell phone Cloud put his hand on top of hers and shook his head.

"Its o.k. Teef I'll handle the bar tonight."

"Are you sure the bar is a lot of work?" Tifa said as she let the phone slide out of her hand.

Cloud nodded "I can handle it now go and get ready." Tifa jumped up and gave Cloud a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to her room. Cloud gently placed his hand on the cheek that Tifa's lips had ran across seconds before.

About 30 minutes later a man walked through the bar door he was about the same height as Cloud with milk chocolate hair which was neatly combed down around his whole head his eyes were also brown. He was also almost the same build as Cloud skinny but yet muscular, he wore a black button up shirt and black jeans.

"We're closed right now." Cloud said without even turning around.

"I'm Light I'm here for Tifa."

Cloud turned around and looked at Light. "I'll get her for you."

Cloud proceeded up the wooden stairs to Tifa's room then he gently knocked. A few seconds later Tifa cracked the door and poked her head out.

"Hey Cloud what's up?"

"Nothing much that Light fellow of yours is here." Cloud brushed his hands through Tifa's hair.

"o.k. I'll be down in about 5 minutes." Tifa was still blushing from his touch. Cloud winked at her and proceeded down the steps.

"Give her 5." Cloud went to the bar to fix himself a drink. "You want a shot?"

"Yeah sure." Light said as he walked up to the bar to have a seat. Cloud slid the shot glass to Light, then quickly took a shot and slammed the empty shot glass against the table.

"Let me tell you something Mr. Light if you ever make her cry or cheat on her and I find out that pretty little face of yours is done."

Light snickered as he ran his finger around the rim of the shot glass.

"Is that a challenge?" Cloud jumped up from his seat and got in Lights face Light slowly got up and brushed his hands over his shoulders.

"Not a challenge a promise."

Cloud was about to punch Light in the nose but he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall, so he just sat back down and gave himself another shot.

A few seconds later Tifa blessed the men with her presence, both men awed with their mouths open. Tifa was truly beautiful, but one man was concerned with just her physical beauty while the other loved and cherished her beauty as a whole her mind, body, and soul.

Tifa was dressed nice for her date with Light. She wore a light blue sundress that was tight fitting around the top of her body and loose flowing around the bottom, the dress stopped a little above her knees she wore black and white wedge heel chucks. Her long brown hair was up in somewhat messy bun with to chop sticks holding the bun in place she had a few strands of hair hanging in her face this look suited her. She walk close to Cloud and Light then stopped when she reached Cloud and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you boys were being nice to each other." Tifa smiled lightly and made her way to Light.

"Are you ready Tifa?" Light asked as he stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Yeah I'll meet you outside o.k.?"

"Alright." Light walked outside the bar and hopped into his black convertible.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle the bar all by yours self?"

"Yes Teef I got it." Cloud turned around to face Tifa "Tifa be safe and call if you need me."

"Alright I will." Tifa said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tifa waved Cloud a final goodbye as she walked out of the door. A few minutes later Cloud was wiping down the bar his mind was wondering, he was thinking about Tifa he hit his hand on something hard and knocked it on the floor the loud thumping sound broke his continuous cleaning. Cloud bent over and reached for what he had knocked off the bar.

"Tifa's cell, she must have left it here." Cloud picked the phone up put it in a safe place and began to open the door.

5 hours had pasted since Tifa and Light had left. Cloud decided to close the bar early because it started thunder storming about an hour and a half after Tifa left. The rain was heavy and thick; the wind was strong, when it the shutters of the bar it sounded like people banging down the front door and the thunder and lightning crashed together like frying pans banging together. Cloud was worried about Tifa so after he cleaned up the bar he sat down in a bar stool and drank a little hot sake and tea, another 15 minutes had passed before Cloud had heard a small jingling of keys at the front door. A few seconds later the bronze door knob turned and the door slowly opened and in it was a woman drenched from head to toe, Cloud stood up quickly almost knocking over the bar stool he sat on. He hurried over to the figure and grabbed her cold, wet hands.

"Tifa…what happened, where's Light?"

Tifa did not answer his questions. She just held her head up water still dripping down her pale face. Tifa looked into Clouds deep blue eyes as she did so hers began to water and tears began to flow down her face

"OH CLOUD!" Tifa jumped into his arms and held him tightly and cried into his chest he hugged her tight.

"It's okay Teef I'm here." Cloud began to rock her back and forth he did this until she finished crying.

"Take a long hot bath put on some comfy clothes and when you come back down we will have some tea and talk."

Tifa just nodded and headed up stairs. Cloud closed and locked the front door then went to start on the tea and wait for Tifa to come back down.

Please review let me know what you think.


	3. what happens

I don't own ff7 or death note

An hour and a half went by before Tifa returned to the kitchen the storm had come to a calm. It was just a light rain now. Tifa sat down at the table and ran her fingers through her wet hair, then looked at Cloud. Clouds back was turned toward her; he was pouring the tea into two cups and went to the table to sit with Tifa. Tifa and Cloud both took sips of tea form their cups. Cloud broke the silence he needed to know what happened to the girl that he cared about most.

"Tifa can you tell me what happened now?"

Tifa nodded and took another sip of her tea. "Well we took a helicopter to the regional park, that's about a ten minute fly. When we got there we stopped at a hot dog stand while we were waiting in line he got a phone call I couldn't really hear what the conversation was about but I could hear an woman's voice on the other end , and Light was trying really hard for me not to hear the conversation between them." Tifa paused and held her head down.

Cloud broke the silence once more. "Well… then what happened Teef?"

Tifa looked like she had forgotten what she was talking about; she was just staring into her cup.

"Then after we got the hotdogs and the drinks, we started walking through the park for about 20 minutes until his phone rang again it sounded like the same woman as the first time. When he got the phone he told me that he had to take off for about 10 minutes and to wait for him there. Then he just gave me a hug and left me there, 30 minutes went by I was going to call you but then I noticed that I had left my phone and my wallet at the house. So I started walking when I got half way it started to rain and then storm, but hey… I made it here." She tried to smile.

Tears started to form in her eyes, she didn't cry though she just took a sip of tea. Tifa stood up and placed her cup in the sink and headed up stairs.

"Teef" Tifa turned around half way "get some sleep." Tifa nodded and headed up stairs a minute later Cloud heard her door shut. Cloud was furious punching him wasn't sounding too bad right now.

He headed up to his room. Cloud sat on his queen sized bed that he had just bought and ran his fingers threw out his blonde spikes, he was thinking about Tifa.

"How can someone be so stupid?" Cloud asked himself as he walked to the bathroom.

He wanted to take a shower, on his way he grabbed a pair of black boxers and entered the shower. The hot water washed his worries about Tifa away. Cloud's shower lasted about 30 minutes; Cloud exited the shower the steam followed behind him. Cloud turned off all of the lights, and headed to his bed. He had a heightened sense of things so he could pretty much hear and see anything in the dark. The moon light beamed from the window to the middle of his bed. He lay under his blue comforter with his hands under his head. Soon after he began to fall asleep, suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cloud stayed quiet, the wooden door opened. Cloud knew who it was already he just decided not to speak; Cloud heard the door creek as it shut. He also heard light footsteps walk to the right side his bed.

"Cloud are you sleep?"

Cloud didn't move. "No, are you O.K Teef?"

Tifa put her knees on the top of the bed and gently slipped under the covers. "Cloud I can't sleep I was wondering if I could stay the night with you?"

"You can stay with me no problem."

Tifa snuggled closer on Cloud he lifted his right arm and Tifa placed her head on his bare chest. Cloud's body tightened from her touch then his muscles relaxed.

"He smells so good." Tifa thought to herself as he placed his arm around her. She place her hand on his chest, Tifa blushed because she never noticed how muscular he was. Cloud looked at her face she is beautiful he thought to himself. The moonlight beamed on her face and made her look angelic. Cloud couldn't help but stare.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing." Cloud snapped his head back and looked at the navy blue ceiling.

Soon after the tension in the room was gone. Tifa was sleep comfortably against Cloud with her arm wrapped around his stomach; Cloud was finally asleep as well with both arms around her.

Tifa awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and rays of sun hitting her face. Tifa turned around and opened her eyes to see if her blonde friend was asleep, but he wasn't there, she sat up in his bed slowly and looked to see if he was in the bathroom he wasn't there. She lifted herself out of the bed and then made it up she exited the room and closed the door behind her. She went to her room and got dressed and did her everyday things, when she was finished she wore black skin tight kaprees and a black and white wife-beater she had her long brown hair tied in her signature style. Tifa headed down stairs the whole house and bar was quiet, she could hear the wooden floor boards squeak beneath her feet. She went to the refrigerator to get something to drink when she got there she found a note. She took it in her hand and read it.

**Dear Teef,**

**I'll be out for a while I have some errands to run and a job for me. I'll make sure I'm back for dinner and I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful sleeping, well have a nice day Tifa and don't worry about anything I'll take care of it.**

_**Cloud Strife**_

Tifa smiled and put the note in her back pocket and got a bottle of water. "I wonder what he was talking about when he said he'd take care of it. Oh well." Tifa went to the office part of the bar to make fliers telling people about her last performance.

"I'm tired of singing and dancing and I'm tired of Light, all I want to do is bartend and be happy I've made my decision." She smiled we could be happy just me and Cloud she shook the thought from her head.

Happily she started the final touches on the fliers. She decided to close the bar until the performance, but she was defiantly going to have to wait until Teico came back.

Tifa's day was going peacefully; she had just finished hanging up all the fliers around kalm. She cleaned the house from top to bottom, she didn't finish until about 7:00 in the afternoon. She took a shower first and then put on some spandex shorts and a 3xl shirt that made it look like she had no pants on, she went back down stairs to the kitchen to start making dinner she decided to cook meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. An hour went by it was 8:30 Tifa heard the roar of the fenir outside of the house. Tifa smiled because she knew who was home. Minutes later Cloud walked through the front door and hung his keys on the key holder that was attached to the back of the door he had just entered.

"Hey Teef."

"Oh… hey Cloud" Tifa acted like she didn't hear him come in. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"O.K. let me clean myself up."

When Tifa turned around to look at him he was already upstairs. About 10 minutes later Tifa had the table set with dinner on both of their plates. Seconds later Cloud came down stairs he was wearing black sweats and a black wife-beater. He had a band-aid on his left cheek and on his arm she could also see part of a bruise on the right side of his rib cage. The both sat at the dinner table. Tifa just stared inquisitively while they began to eat their supper.

"So what happened to you?" Tifa asked before she put another fork full of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Cloud hung his head down "Let me say something before I start…I'm…sorry, I…lost control."

Tifa looked at him and took a sip of her drink. "What are you talking about?"

Cloud looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Don't be mad Teef, I was so mad at Light for what he did to you and I gave him full warning before hand, so when I was on my way home from my job I stopped by to pay him a visit."

"O.K. go ahead Cloud."

"Well I beat him up bad Teef and he will probably break up with you for it."

Tifa paused for a second. "You beat him up for me?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied

"Don't worry about it Cloud, I was going to break up with him anyway."

"Well that's a load off my mind." They both chuckled and continued to eat.

"Oh… Teef, I have next month's rent for you." Cloud handed Tifa a wad of Gil.

"OH MY…Cloud this is 5,000gil, this is enough to pay rent for the next four months. Thank you but where did you get all this Gil from?"

"You remember the first night I met you?"

"Yeah you were just a wonderer why?" Tifa said before she polished off her meal.

"Well, I'm a delivery boy 6 packages local gets me about 8'000gil."

"Wow that's a lot." Tifa stood up and put her dishes in the dishwasher and began to walk up stairs.

"Hey… Teef."

"Yeah, Cloud."

"Tomorrow I'll show you what a real date is suppose to be like."

Tifa just smiled and continued up the stairs when she got there she stopped and whispered "I love you Cloud." And then she walk to her room and went to bed.

Cloud was still down stairs putting his dishes away thankful that Tifa wasn't mad at him because of the whole Light thing. He then headed up stairs himself and laid in his bed thinking about his date tomorrow with Tifa soon after he fell asleep and he was dreaming about him and Tifa. It seemed he couldn't get her off his mind.

well that's it for this chap please r and r everything you guys write either helps me write better or inspire me to write more thanks you to my fans you know who you are.


	4. a date?

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY

Cloud was sleeping peacefully in his bed until he heard the sound of Tifa screaming. "CLOUD HELP QUICK!" Cloud jumped up and ran to her forgetting that he was in just his boxers. He ran into her room.

"Tifa where are you?" he yelled in concern.

"The bathroom…hurry the bathroom." Tifa sounded frantic.

Cloud ran into the bathroom Tifa was standing in the corner.

"What is it Teef?" Cloud asked as he put his hand on the doorknob, Tifa just pointed to the floor.

Cloud looked "Goodness Teef I thought someone was killing you, I'll be back."

"You're going to just leave me in here with it."

"Yes…I am." Cloud chuckled as he left, a minute later he came back jar.

"Why didn't you get the bug spray or just smash the damned thing?"

"Because if I spray it with bug spray it will run around like a chicken with its head cut off and so would you, and I am not smashing it because it could be pregnant and as soon I smash it about 30 babies would hop out of its back and you would have a heart attack and we would have to deal with even more of them later. So I am going to put it in this jar and then take it outside and kill it O.K.?"

Tifa just grunted at first. "It's really big for a spider though."

"Sure is about 5 in both ways." Tifa shivered as he walked past her with the jar in his hand. "When I come back I'll check the rest of the bathroom for you." Cloud winked at her as he left.

When he came back he noticed that Tifa had been in just her towel the whole time, this made him nervous around her. He began to look around the bathroom for any more of the gigantic spiders; Tifa just stayed in the same spot and watched him. Cloud checked almost every place in the bathroom. He turned around to the spot where Tifa had been standing. His head was down toward her feet Cloud looked up to see her face, his mako blue eyes met with her reddish brown ones. Cloud slowly stood up running his hands up her body as he went. His hands traced her ankles, calves, and thighs then his hands went on top of her towel he wasn't touching her soft pale skin any more but he was still glad to be touching her in any way possible.

Tifa was red and frozen solid his hands went from her waist to her flushed face, with one hand on her chin and the other behind her head his fingers tangled in her long silky hair he leaned in to kiss her. Her lips were pink and were soft against his own and soon Tifa warmed up to his touch granting him access to her mouth. This is the best kiss ever both of them thought to themselves. Cloud had Tifa pinned to the bathroom wall with his hand around one of her wrists. Tifa's free hand roamed his chest, and then Cloud wandered his hands all over her body even though she still had the towel on. Every time they kissed the passion and the heat between them would increase. Clouds picked Tifa up her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his torso. Cloud was walking her to her bed as he was walking with her in his arms he began to think to himself.

What are you doing this is supposed to be perfect…you have to stop and wait until the date…CONTROL YOUR SELF…I …I can't I'm losing control.

Tifa was also thinking to herself.

I'm still a virgin he doesn't know…I want to lose it to him but… not like this…I don't want to stop it just feels to good.

They both snapped out of it as Tifa hit the soft covers of her bed. They took a second and looked at each other's eyes, they could both tell that they were both thinking the same thing and knew that neither of them could help themselves. Someone else would be the only way that they would stop. Cloud was kissing on Tifa's neck while she ran her fingers throughout his hair. She moaned as his tongue trailed around her collarbone.

_We have to stop this._ She thought to herself.

Tifa sat up and begun to kiss up and down clouds torso.

_We have to stop now before I get carried away._ Cloud thought to himself.

Tifa kissed Cloud and put her hand on his stiffened member Cloud moaned.

Come on Cloud control yourself.

Clouds hand crawled up under her towel, he begun to feel the skin that he couldn't see it was like nothing he had felt before.

God please stop me before I take off this towel.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang, Tifa scooted back from under Cloud and then got off the bed and put on her black robe.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked not knowing what else to say.

"To get the door." She replied her face still blood red and with that she was gone.

"Oh…my." Cloud said as he put both his hands in his hair and then let out a deep sigh. "I need to take a cold shower."

Cloud left and headed to his room for his much-needed shower. Tifa came back up stairs with a box it had Cloud's name on it but when she got to her room he was gone.

"Oh well." she said aloud "He will just have to wait then." Tifa shut the door to her room then lay on her bed and giggled into her pillow, she was thinking about what had just happened between her and Cloud.

"I should finish my shower." She said. "I wonder where Cloud will be taking me on our date. 45 minutes passed before Cloud finished his shower and got dressed. He wore black slacks and a black wife beater. He walked down the hall to Tifa's room and knocked at the door.

"Hold on I'll be out in a minute." Tifa called through the wooden door.

"Alright." He replied

A few seconds later the door opened.

"You knocked?" Tifa asked shyly as she cocked her head to the side.

Cloud awed at her. She was wearing white skintight pants and a white tank top with a black daisy on the front and all black shoes.

"Tifa I have some bad news."

Tifa frowned. "What is it Cloud?"

"I'm going to cancel our date."

"Why cloud?" Tifa's eyes began to water.

"Because I don't want to spent just a couple of hours making you feel like the queen you are I'd rather spend a couple of days so we are going on vacation."

Tifa punched him in the chest smiled then jumped into his arms. "So where are we going anyway?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise."

She released Cloud from her arms and began to walk into her room. "Hey Cloud, something came in the mail for you today."

"Actually it is for you." He answered.

"What is it?" Tifa asked as she went toward the box and sat down on her bed.

Cloud followed before he replied. "I guess I can give you a hint…you are going to need it for the trip."

Tifa hurried and opened the medium size box and pulled out a white bathing suit it was a one piece with a very revealing front and no back with Silver Square buckles holding various parts together. "Oh thank you Cloud…but how did."

Cloud cut her off. "I knew because I saw you looking in a magazine circling things so after you left I went back and checked everything and saw that bathing suit and bought it for you."

"Well thanks cloud." Tifa said still admiring the gift she had received.

"You should get packing; I have some errands to run and we I get back we can leave." Cloud placed a kiss on her cheek and then left the room, about 10 minutes later Tifa heard the fenir pull off. She then got up and began packing.

Well that's it for this chap so let me know what you think and thanks for the feedback I've already gotten I love hearing how I've done and ways to make it better.


	5. chocoboo Mrs Cherry the gates

I don't own any ff7

**Sorry for the wait my grand ma died and I've just have had a hard time writing so I'd like to dedicate the rest of this story to her. Thank to my fans,**** eitaro00, Mrs. Maxistrife.**

Cloud arrived back to his home about an hour later, when he walked in the house he found Tifa sitting at the table drinking a glass of water while flipping through out her favorite magazine, Cloud didn't know why but she looked so sophisticated sitting like that. It took Tifa a few minutes to notice that he was looking at her; she blushed and ignored him just to see how long he would stare at her, another minute or so went by before she peered at him from the corner of her eye. It made her feel a little bit awkward that he was staring so hard so she decided to say something to him.

"Um… Cloud." Tifa paused for a minute to see if he was still staring. "Are you O.K?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied

"Well I'm ready whenever you are." Tifa gave Cloud a smile

"Let's get your stuff loaded on." Cloud said as he began to walk up to Tifa's room.

Tifa threw the magazine on the table and headed up stairs right behind him. Tifa didn't have too much luggage just one medium size bag, a small carrying bag and a small book bag that she had on her back. Cloud quickly loaded the luggage on fenir, Tifa notice that cloud hadn't had any of his own luggage on fenir this puzzled Tifa.

"Hey Teef I'll be right back, I'm going to make sure everything was locked up before we leave."

Tifa leaned on fenir with her head up to the sky; the cool light breeze blew her bangs out of her face. Cloud came out of the front door and shut it he walked up silently towards Tifa she had her eyes shut she was enjoying the air. Cloud placed a small kiss on Tifa's cheek. Her eyes shot open she was very surprised

"You ready Teef?" as he got on fenir.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Tifa replied as she jumped on fenir behind Cloud.

"I would hold on if I were you."

Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud waist and with that he took off making fenir do a wheelie and licking up dust behind him. Tifa grabbed on tighter to his shirt making him smirk as to say I told you so. To Tifa everything around her seemed to be a big blurs everything except for Cloud and her, but she couldn't really enjoy the scenery, but every once in a while cloud would slow down. The scenery that she could now see was so beautiful fields and fields of blue, yellow, purple and red tulips under a clear light blue sky.

"You don't have to slow down if you don't want to." Tifa said in Clouds ear.

"Well the truth is I always slow down and enjoy the sights, it kind of calms me down.

Tifa nodded and just laid her head on his back and held on to him tight. They rode for about an hour Cloud had looked over his shoulder to ask Tifa if she was hungry when he saw her she was asleep; her long hair was blowing back and forth from in her face. Cloud smiled at her and kept on driving. Another hour went by Tifa felt fenir slow down and come to a stop; she slowly opened her eyes to see Cloud getting off fenir.

"Cloud what's wrong?" Tifa asked concerned about the reason they had come to a stop.

"Shhhhhhh…" Cloud whispered slowly as he pointed in front of them.

Tifa looked and her eyes went wide there was a heard of chocoboo grazing. Tifa had never seen one in real life just read about them in books. Cloud grabbed something out of a compartment on fenir and made a weird sound. Soon after a young chocoboo ran to Cloud and started to eat what he had had in his hand.

"Go on touch her Teef."

"Are you sure it's O.K?"

"Its O.K. trust me."

Tifa slowly stretched her hand out and petted her on the head.

"See she won't bite."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Aya, a while ago her mother was killed and I raised her and ever since then she come to me when I call."

"Well that's a nice story Cloud." Tifa said while still petting Aya.

A couple minutes later Aya had finished eating out of Cloud's hand, she let out a loud squawk as if to say thank you and ran back to the ran back to the rest of the heard. Cloud waved as she left.

"Well… we're almost there so let's head off."

Tifa nodded as she got on the back of fenir and then watched Cloud, she wrapped her arms around his waist again and then they were off. 15 to 20 minutes pasted before they came to a small but very busy town, the houses were well built and the streets looked like they had brand new asphalt put down, as Cloud drove by almost all of the town's people waved to him.

"You hungry Teef?" Cloud asked

"Yeah I am."

"I'll take you to one of my favorite spots." Cloud added as he gave Tifa a gentle smile.

Cloud stopped in front of a small establishment called Sweet Cherries the sign was all white and the writing was in red the rest of the building was made out of brick there were small bushes in front of a big glass window. Cloud got off of fenir and offered Tifa his hand to help her off, Tifa gladly accepted his offer any chance he would give her to touch him she would take. Cloud helped Tifa off and they then went into the restaurant. The restaurant had a warm feeling to it just like Blue Heaven did. Cloud walked up to the hostess she looked like she was about 15 yrs old with freckles across her face and short dark brown hair she blushed at the sight of Cloud, but she gave Tifa somewhat of a evil glare.

"Could you tell Mrs. Cherry I'm here?" The girl nodded and headed to the back.

"Who's Mrs. Cherry?" Tifa asked as she tried to fix her hair a little.

"Well she's my god mother, she owns the place even though she doesn't need the money I guess it's just something to do since my mother died."

"I'm sorry about your mother."

"Don' be sorry Teef" Cloud moved closer to her face "and you look beautiful so don't try to change anything." Tifa blushed and removed her hands from her hair.

"Well…if it isn't my god son." A sweet voice came from across the restaurant.

The voice came from a lady with cherry red hair that was held into a bun by pencils her eyes were a light brown color and her skin was a fair tone she looked like she was in her late 30's early 40's. She was about 5 4 in height and a medium build; she wore a white dress shirt with long black pants and black tennis shoes.

"How you been boy?" she asked Cloud as she gave him a hug.

"Fine Mrs. Cherry."

"And who might this be?" Mrs. Cherry asked as she directed her attention towards Tifa.

"That's my girlfriend." Cloud answered

_**WHAT! SINCE WHEN?**_ Tifa yelled in her mind but quickly recovered.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart." Tifa bowed in front of Mrs. Cherry. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cherry."

"There's no need for the formalities honey and both of you stop calling me Mrs. It's just Cherry."

Both Cloud and Tifa nodded.

"Well let me get you two seated." She said as started walking when she got next to cloud she elbowed him in the stomach.

"She's a cute one."

Tifa just blushed and followed behind them. Cherry sat them at a wooden table that had two chairs sitting across from each other. Tifa sat in the chair to Cherry's left and Cloud sat on the one to Cherry's right.

"You two know what you want yet?"

"You know the regular."

"So you want a sprite large fry a cheese burger well done two pieces of bacon ketchup and a pickle on the side right?" Cloud nodded "and you Mrs. Lockhart?"

"The same please."

"Alright be back in a second with yawls drink."

And with that she was back before Tifa could say anything to Cloud.

"Here ya go." She sat the drinks down one in front of Tifa and one in front of Cloud. "Your food should be done in about ten fifteen minutes." Cherry said as she headed into the back.

Tifa looked at Cloud for about 5 seconds before Cloud noticed. If looks could kill Cloud would be a dead man.

"Teef what's wrong?" Cloud asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Since when did I become your girlfriend?" she asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Since the bathroom." They both turned slightly red thinking about it.

"Yeah Mr. Spider Searcher, but you still didn't properly ask me to be you girl." Tifa turned her head to show how stubborn she was going to be about this subject.

Then Cloud stood up and walked toward her. She turned in her seat so she was facing him.

"Well Mrs. Lockhart." Cloud took his hand in hers as their eyes locked. "Will you be my girl friend?"

"You already know the answer now sit down your embarrassing."

"Now that's not the answer I was looking for."

"Fine Cloud…yes I will be your girlfriend now sit."

And with no arguing he went and sat back down in his seat. When Tifa turned back around to face Cloud he was holding a silver charm bracelet each charm on the bracelet was in the shape of a wolf.

"I was going to give this to you later but since you're my officially my girl I thought now would be the better of times."

"Wow Cloud… I can't accept this though."

"Yes…you can Tifa." Cloud put the bracelet on her wrist. "I won't take no for an answer."

Tifa just gave him a smile and admired the bracelet some more

Tifa decided to change the subject "So is this your home town?"

"Yes it is I thought it would be nice if we came to visit so here we are."

"So where is your home?"

"Good question but that's part of the surprise."

Tifa rested her head on her hand and thought about living in a place like this. Minutes later Cherry brought the food to the table.

"Here ya go kids." Cherry said as she put the food in front of them. "Alright now dig in and let me know if I can get anything for you."

The new couple ate their food and shared small talk and laughs mainly about the whole bathroom thing. When Cloud was done eating he noticed that Cherry was leaving the restaurant.

"Let me say bye to Cherry O.K."

"Alright I'll be outside in a minute."

"Cloud ran outside after her "Hey Cherry wait up I wanted to say bye before you left."

"You really like her don't you."

"Yeah I do I've never met anyone like her."

"I can tell your mother would be proud Cloud."

"And are you proud?"

"Of course boy…of course it's that's you've grown up so fast."

Soon as Cherry finished Tifa tripped through the front door into Cloud's arms.

"You O.K. Teef?"

Their eyes locked on to each other's and they couldn't break away or they just didn't want to, Cloud's face moved closer to Tifa's. Her hands where on his back and his hands where around her waist. Then Cloud felt a sudden bump to the back of his head and the next thing he knew his lips where pressed against her soft pink ones and this would be the first time they kissed in public and as a new couple.

"There you go Cloudie boy." Cherry screamed and with that the kiss was over, Cloud turned around and winked at cherry she just waved and went on about her way.

"You ready to go Teef?"

Tifa still had her head down and her face was as red as Cherry's hair. "Um…yeah."

Cloud helped her on fenir then got on his self then drove about ten minutes out of town and they arrived at a 10 foot tall gate in the middle of the gate was a wolf with its mouth open and an S in the middle of the wolfs mouth Cloud dialed some numbers into a key pad and then the two large gates opened.

PLEASE REVIWE this I very important to me and the more reviews I get the faster I seem to get things done thanks again to my faithful readers I hope I have more to come and if you have any ideas for what you want to happen just let me know.


	6. Clouds mom premature love

I don't own ff7 wish I did.

**Sorry it took so long hope you enjoy, thanks to ****eitaro00,gilmaxter, , . And everyone else that reviewed at least once.**

Cloud drove fenir slowly through the gates, the land in front of them was gorgeous, and to the right far off in the distance was a beach with beautiful white sand and crystal blue water the kind you only see on TV. And to the left only a few feet away from them was a house more like a mansion compared to any house Tifa had ever seen before. The house was made of brick with about 8 windows four one the top layer and 4 on the bottom. The drive way was made out of small rocks that lead to a 2 car garage, in the yard was a giant weeping willow tree; Cloud put the fenir in the garage.

"Your house is beautiful."

"Thank you." Cloud said as he helped Tifa off of fenir.

"Why are you living with me?" Tifa asked sarcastically

"Who would pass up living with a beautiful woman and the free drinks?" He chuckled as he led Tifa to the front door with his hand intertwined with hers.

The front door was made of an dark oak wood, Tifa was slightly nervous about coming into clouds home she watched as he pulled the keys out of his left pocket, but before he could unlock the door it opened and in front of him stood a tall rather old looking man with white long hair that was neatly tied back into a ponytail, he was dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

"Welcome master Strife and Miss Lockhart."

"Hi West." Cloud said as he padded him on his back. "Could you get the luggage please?"

"Sure Sir."

Tifa walked through the front doors and her mouth dropped his house was unbelievable it remind her of the house from the game tomb raider. All the floors where wooden, their where two sets of wooden stairs on the left and right side of the house the sky light lit up the whole room and there was another set of wooden doors that looked like they lead you to and other room.

Cloud grabbed her left hand. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Tifa just followed behind him still in awe, they walked through the wooden double doors into a dining room area.

"To the left is the kitchen and over there down the hall is the inside pool, pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah." Tifa said peering her head over Clouds shoulder.

"And the room we just pasted is the party room." Cloud stated as he walked with Tifa back up the hallway.

"What's this room?" Tifa asked as she stopped in front of a room Cloud must have forgotten to tell her about.

"Oh… that room."

"Master Strife, Miss Lockhart, could you meet me by your chambers." West voice said as it came through the intercom system.

"I really wish he would stop calling me that."

"Oh I think it's cute." Tifa stopped and tried to act seductive. "Master Strife." She giggled and returned to her natural self.

Cloud just looked down and shook his head. "Come on when we get there I will show you our rooms."

"Okay." Tifa hurried behind him.

They headed up the right set of steps that where in the main corridor where they had first entered.

"What's on the other side?" Tifa asked as she pointed to her left

"Well that side is for guest and that is also where West sleeps and this side is for family and very close friends."

"Oh." Tifa said as she walked up the last step, when they turned right there stood West, Tifa practically bumped into him but she managed to save herself.

"Dinner will be ready soon will you be eating in separate rooms?"

Cloud was getting to ready to shake his head yes but Tifa interrupted

"No… he will be eating in my room if you don't mind?"

"No I do not Miss Lockhart and by the way your luggage is in your room would you like me to show you where it is?" West politely asked.

"No thank you West I'll show her."

"Yes master strife."

Cloud and Tifa continued down the hall.

"Well here it is." Cloud said as he opened the wooden door they stood in front of. "My room is right here." He pointed to the left of him. "See you later." Cloud placed a light kiss on her forehead and walked into his room and shut the door.

Tifa blushed and did the same. Tifa removed her black tennis shoes and socks and placed them by the wall beside the wooden door. The carpet that was now placed under her bare feet felt like clouds or cotton candy. Her room was beautiful a paradise in its own. The soft carpet was a royal green color and the walls were painted a soft relaxing mint green color there was a king size bed that sat on the right wall it was covered in and light and dark green comforter, with four big white fluffy pillows on the top. Across from the bed was a large vanity chair and next to there was a walk in closet her luggage was sitting inside of it.

Tifa walked around the bed into the bathroom the walls where the same color as the bed room. The floor was covered in black tile the tub was also black and big enough to fit at lease tree people in it and a glass shower you could have a party in, and of course there were the regular thing every bathroom had a sink with a mirror and a toilet.

As Tifa walked out of the bathroom she noticed two glass doors that led to a balcony. She opened the doors and walk on to the wooden balcony that was painted white. Tifa could see the sunset from where she was standing and it was wonderful. She stood there for a moment until she noticed another balcony to her left, she already knew it was Clouds room, she couldn't see Cloud she could just see a corner of his room his walls where painted a warm grey and the carpet was black she could also tell he had a dim light on.

Tifa walked back into her room then shut and locked the glass doors behind her she also pulled the curtain over them. She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and looked at the time.

"Gosh 8:00 already I'd better get ready for dinner." She said aloud to herself

She grabbed her shoes and socks and placed them in the closet she also unpacked her things and put them away, after that she made her way to the shower. They had the bathroom stocked with all types of soaps shampoos and conditioners, to Tifa's luck she found the same brand of things that she used at home. She took of the bracelet that Cloud gave her earlier that day and admired it.

"Oh… Cloud." She purred as she put the bracelet on the bathroom counter.

Tifa got in the shower and washed up, her body was a little tired form the travel and the hot water and the cherry almond smell from the soap was exactly what she needed. Soon after she got out of the shower she got dressed she wore a black tank top and plain blue jeans. She needed West help for dinner but she would have to find him first.

30 minutes had gone by since Cloud had entered his room he had had a shower and dressed himself. He wore a dark blue button up and blue jeans. He sat on the edge of his bed that was covered in black and white covers. He was holding a picture of his mother.

"I'm I doing the right thing by bringing her here?" Cloud asked the picture.

At first there was no answer as he brushed his fingers across the picture then there was a cold breeze that gave Cloud chill bumps on his arms. He slowly looked up and saw a familiar figure stand a few feet away from him.

She wore a light blue dress that was loose a flowing, she had a purple ribbon tied around her waist. She was small framed with pale skin, her eyes where a blue color with a purple ring around her pupil. Her hair was the same golden color as Clouds she had very thick bangs the rest of her hair was straight and hung to the middle of her back.

"Mom" Cloud said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Why are you so unsure of your self do you not love her?"

"Yes I do." Cloud said with no hesitation "but I …I don't want her to have to live like you did if something were to happen to me."

"You shouldn't worry about that." Clouds mother put her hand on his shoulder. "I will do my best to protect both you and her so live and be happy understand?"

"Yes I understand."

Clouds mom began to walk back to the spot where she appeared.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too son and be safe." She gave her son a small smile and with that disappeared.

Cloud placed the picture back on the table and flopped on the bed with his hands under his head.

He felt his eyes began to water. "I'm a man I won't cry."

He shook his head as to shake away his thoughts. He stared at the grey until there was a knock at the door.

"What!" Cloud said so distraught forgetting his manners. "Sorry West can I help you."

"No need to apologize, your dinner is ready and Miss Lockhart is waiting."

Cloud stood up and walked out of his room West shut it behind him, West knocked twice at Tifa's door.

"Miss Lockhart, Master Strife is here."

"Okay let him in." Tifa's muffled voice came through the door.

West opened the door then shut it behind Cloud. Cloud was stuck in the same spot when he saw what Tifa had done, there was a small round tabled covered with a red cloth, Tifa sat in one chair while the one across from her was waiting for him. She had one lit tall white candle in the middle of the table. The plates where full of spaghetti and the table was set. Cloud went and sat in the empty seat.

"So do you like it?" Tifa asked as she stared at him like a puppy.

"Of course I do but isn't the man supposed to do this for the woman?"

"Well I don't think it matters." They both started to eat to their food.

Tifa took a sip of her wine "So what do we have planned for tomorrow?"

"Well let's see… how about the beach then some shopping and then dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tifa added "Hey cloud can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"When was your last relationship?" they had talked a little about some of his girlfriends he had when he was relatively young.

Cloud took a big gulp of his wine. "About three years ago to a girl named scarlet."

"What happened?"

Cloud took another gulp just talking about her scared the shit out of him. "She was way too possessive started following me everywhere and started calling me her husband and tell everyone she was pregnant and Mrs. Cherry didn't like her to much anyway."

Tifa just finished eating her food and drinking her wine. What I would give to be your wife she thought to herself.

"Hey Cloud you wanna look at the stars."

"Sure." Cloud stood up and walked towards her then held her hand as they walked to the balcony.

"It's beautiful outside tonight Cloud."

"Not as beautiful as you." Cloud faced Tifa and held her body close to his than laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

The kiss slowly became more and more passionate with every moment that passed. They stumbled into the bed room until they reached the bed. The night air swept into the room cooling it and the bodies that lay in the bed slowing them down. Cloud stopped and looked into Tifa's eyes and moved the bang out of her face and placed it behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" Tifa asked

"I just want to tell you something."

"O.k. what is it?"

Clouds face turned slightly red and he just blurted out. "I love you!"

Tifa was speechless for a second. "Truly I love you too… but I'm still a virgin so I'm scared."

"Tifa I'll be gentle with you I would never take advantage of you."

"I know." Tifa held her head down.

Cloud kissed her again to give her reassurance. Tifa felt herself falling under his control; his every touch made her shiver her hands began to search the regions under his shirt.

"Miss Lockhart, I'm here to get your dishes."

Cloud and Tifa separated and straightened themselves up

"Come on in." West did as he was told and grabbed the table dishes and removed them from the room and left.

"Well Tifa I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Cloud gave Tifa a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah tomorrow."

Cloud left and headed to his room, Tifa put on her pajamas and went to bed Cloud did the same.

**Well that's it for this chapter I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter thanks to my faithful reviewers and new ones please review.**


	7. day out then surprise

_**Hello, hello, hello sorry for the wait no Internet. Inspiration by reviews is the way to go. Thank you to every one new and old reviewers, good news this is going to be one of the longest chapters yet so yeah LEMON HERE TOOOOO!**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**Oh I don't own any thing so there.**_

Cloud rolled over and looked at his alarm clock.

"2 in the morning."

He grabbed a pillow off the bed and shoved it in his face. He had lain in that position for minutes hoping that he would fall asleep, it didn't work he tossed his body back and forth in the bed.

"Guess I'll just exercise till I'm tired."

Cloud sighed as he walked to his bathroom; he grabbed a white towel and threw it around his neck. He walked back to the middle of the room and started doing pushups. 15 minutes had went by he had already started doing crunches

"98, 99, 100."

Cloud laid his head back under his hands; his blue eyes trailed the gray wall of his room, until a knock at his door disturbed his endless wondering. He could tell the knock wasn't from West he already knew who it was; Tifa. Cloud stood up then wiped the sweat from his face then hung the towel around his shoulders, walked to the door and opened it. Tifa gazed at his body, his hair was damped, his muscles popped and were glazed over with his sweat, his sweat pants hung loosely on the bottom of his waist.

"Can I come in?" Tifa asked

"Yeah." Cloud moved out of the way so Tifa could come into his room as she did Cloud watched her, her hair was pulled into a low ponytail so you could see her soft features.

She wore a black nightgown that stopped at the knee, the slits on both sides stopped at the top of her hips showing off her pale long legs, the top of the gown was tight. You could tell that she didn't have a bra on because the way he breast moved every time her bare feet would walked along his black carpet. Cloud wanted her right then and there but shook the thought from his head and shut the door.

Tifa was already sitting on his bed with her legs crossed piddling with her fingers. Cloud lay back down and decided to finish doing crunches. Tifa just looked at Cloud as he worked out his already perfect body. Cloud was doing this to keep his mind off of her, more or less what he wanted to do to and with her.

"So Tifa what's on your mind?" he said between and inhales and exhales.

"Well… I can't sleep."

"Bad dream or something?"

"No." Tifa stood up.

"After what happened at dinner." She sat on her knees inches away from his legs.

"I realized." She had her hands placed at his sides on the floor legs between legs.

"How much." Now she sat on his lap her legs by his sides her hands by his shoulder blades her face inches away from his and in a slow seductive whisper said

"I want you."

She ran the fingers of her right hand down the side of his face and neck, and then she kissed him. Their tongues intertwined like a game of tug of war. She pulled back from the kiss and glanced at his eyes they were covered with lust and wanted more of her. As she stared his hands rubbed up her soft thighs.

"No interruptions." That was the only thing that could pass Tifa's lips before his soft lips were pressed against hers. Tifa sat straight up and found her face flushed her brick colored eyes were hungry for more.

Cloud pulled off her gown and felt as much of her body as he could. He was astonished by what he had uncovered, her whole body seemed to glow and with that her shyness began to get the better of her she tried to cover up her glory.

"No." cloud said as he moved her hand out of the way. "I wanna see."

Tifa listened her large breast enhanced the curves of her body. Cloud put his hands on both sides of her navel and gently ran them up, her body jumped at what his hands were doing. He wrapped his arm around her back and sat up his face was practically between her breasts.

"Hold on to me." He said as he kissed between her.

"Okay."

She did as she was instructed and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Cloud stood up using the bed to help balance their weight, as he walked around to the side of the bed Tifa kissed and licked on the side of his neck.

Cloud basically tossed her on the bed, Tifa giggled as she moved her body to the middle of the bed. She put both her arms under the pillows and slowly rubbed her legs up and down against each other.

Cloud removed his sweat pants to unveil his slightly tan body; Cloud got on the bed and towered over Tifa. He began kissing and sucking on her neck she let a small moan escape her mouth witch urged cloud on, he moved down from her now pink neck to her breast. He massaged the left one with his hand and placed the other one in his mouth, he flicked his tongue around making her moan in absolute pleasure.

Her hands rubbed the back of his neck and back. He started to place a trail of hot kisses down her stomach until he reached her woman hood, the smell was something that he had never witnessed before, it was a sweet smell like a forbidden fruit, and it was moist and wet. He placed his fingers inside her she was a little squirmiest at first, arching her back and moaning aloud to his every gesture as he moved in and out of her. Tifa climaxed, her body shivering because she had never experienced anything like this before. Cloud slowly pulled his fingers from out of her and sucked the juices off his middle and pointer finger.

He climbed back up and placed himself on top of her again the only difference was that her legs were on each side of him.

"It's going to hurt a little so bare with me O.k.?"

Tifa just nodded and held him close; she could feel him at her opening. He slowly pushed into her when he broke her resistance she made a small painful dry and dung her nails into Clouds back. Cloud didn't flinch he felt better knowing that her hurting him was relinquishing the pain.

He slowly moved in and out of her, Cloud could tell that she was getting used to it because her nails had came for cutting him to caressing him.

"Cloud go faster." Tifa whispered into his ear.

Tifa's moans of pure bliss became louder with each thrust, he couldn't hold on much longer he couldn't wait for Tifa to tell him that she was going to climax. 10 minutes passed of endless love making until Tifa started convulsing and rapidly shaking.

"Cloud I'm…"

"Shhhh I know." Cloud said as sweat dripped from his fore head onto Tifa's chest.

Cloud collapsed beside her. "I love you Tifa."

"I love you too Cloud."

Beep…beep…beep…

"You gotta be shitting me." Cloud said as he reached for phone so he could turn his alarm off. "A dream… looks like its cold shower time for me."

Cloud took his much-needed shower, that whole fifteen minutes he thought about Tifa. He threw on his black swimming trunks and headed down stairs. It was still very early in the morning so he didn't bother waking up Tifa.

He went into the kitchen and made a bowl of frosted flakes and sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Master Strife."

"Good morning West."

"Is something bothering you Sir?"

"I'm thinking about telling Tifa about mom and dad."

"I think you should even though it pains you to speak of." West walked out of the kitchen.

Cloud finished his cereal and went outside. He sat outside on the front porch for at least 3 hours thinking about how he was going to introduce the subject to Tifa she had to be up by now.

Tifa opened the front door and sat beside Cloud.

"Good morning Cloud." She kissed him on the fore head.

"Good morning Teef."

"Hey Cloud." Tifa took hold of his hand. "Can I ask you something important?"

"I guess so."

"What happened to your mother and father?"

Damn she hit the nail on the head. "Well my mother was a singer and dancer like you are and my father, he was and ex-solder like me. He was also a business man; the money from solider paid for the house the money from business he gave to the town to help it flourish into the town it has become today.

But a business deal went wrong and he ended up owing a lot of people money, but before he could pay it back to them he was called off to war and killed."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I was 16 at the time. When they found out they came to this house and took everything and brunt a good portion of the house down. My mother had too much pride as a woman to ask for help. So I went to solider and made money for us, luckily the war was over by the time I finished my first year.

When I came home the villagers were so happy to see me back they wanted to host a party at our home, but they couldn't because we didn't have one, just a little shack to make due. So I ended up telling them about what had happened.

A month passed and my mom was diagnosed with cancer no one knew it not even me. Another couple of months went by and my mom and I were sitting outside and off in the distance we saw the whole town driving towards us the trucks was filled with wood, brick, and cement. They had come to rebuild the house; my mother was great full we walked for a while until we got close to the beach.

Then all of a sudden she just started to break down crying telling me how much she had suffered and cried how much she missed my father and how she could never love again and then about the cancer. I wanted to cry but I had to be strong for her I was the only one she had left. She made me promise that when I found someone I loved to bring her here. Soon after the house was finished she passed and she left the house to me. I hired West and moved Miss Cherry into the house. When I turned 22 I left this is my first time back since.

Tifa let go of his hand and hugged him tight. "It's okay Cloud."

"She wanted me to give you something."

"Really?"

"Come with me."

They stood up and walked through the wooden door. Soon they were standing in front of the one door that Cloud didn't tell her about. He opened the door and let Tifa go in first, Tifa almost fainted it was a stage a big stage with the works, the sound system, the lights, and enough room to fit at least 70 people.

"It's yours." Cloud whispered in her ear.

Tifa walked around and stopped at the back of the theater, she saw a giant sword that hung above what seemed to be a picture of Clouds family.

"Cloud is this…"

"Yes it's my mother father and I."

Cloud looked as if he was about ten his hair was tied back into a ponytail he was just a smaller version of himself now. His mom was dressed in a blue dress with a purple ribbon her hair and eyes were the same color as Clouds. Cloud took facial features from his father, his eyes were also blue his hair was dark brown and spiky just as Clouds is today, he wore a standard solider uniform everyone looked happy.

"You can come here any time you like." Cloud added as he kissed her shoulder blade.

Tifa smiled. "How about we head out to the beach?"

"Sure." Cloud answered. They both walked up stairs and then separated at their rooms.

Tifa exited her room she wore the white bathing suit Cloud had got her she also wore a small black mini skirt over top of it. She walked back down and stepped out the front door sat on the front porch the hot sun soothed her skin.

"Miss Lockhart."

"Oh good afternoon West."

"Same to you can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course."

"Mrs. Cherry has decided to trough Master Cloud a welcome home party, could you keep this secret and have him home at around 9."

"Of course but we're coming back after the beach and then we'll be out of your hair."

"Thank you I'll make the Master buy you a dress while you're out."

West walked in the house. West knocked on the door to Cloud room.

"Master Cloud, Miss Lockhart is waiting for you on the front porch and your things are waiting for you at the front door."

"Thank you West." Cloud said as he opened the door to his room.

"Master Cloud, I don't mean to pry but didn't you already have swim trunks on this morning."

"Well yeah I did I guess I must of forgot and plus I think the gray ones bring out my eyes."

West just threw his head down and walked away.

"That was a joke you know West?"

Cloud hurried down stairs and grabbed the basket with the items west had brought their form them and then walk out the front door.

"Hey Teef."

"Hey Cloud you ready?"

"Yeah lets head on."

Tifa stood up and dusted her butt off with her hands. They started to walk down towards the beach; they were walking on lush green grass at least 5 minutes before they reached the warm white sand of the beach.

"Hold on Cloud." Cloud stood behind Tifa and waited Tifa bent over and took off her flip flops, Cloud didn't mean to but he somehow ended up staring up her skirt it almost gave him a nose bleed, then he started to remember his dream from earlier, which made a part of him go stiff and it was extremely visible though his swimming trunks. He quickly covered himself with the basket, the way he was holding it made him look like a schoolgirl.

"You alright Cloud?" Tifa said as she turned around and looked at Cloud.

"Yeah let's keep moving."

Tifa nodded and went on ahead. Cloud took a deep breath then started walking behind her a minute later they had reached the crystal blue water. Cloud laid a purple blanket on the sand while Tifa put her hand up in a messy bun. Cloud walked up to the water first.

Tifa creep up behind him with the stealth of a lion when she got close to him he grabbed her by the arm and flung her in the water. Tifa popped up out of the water dripping from head to toe.

"Thought you had me didn't you?" Cloud extended his hand to hers.

She stood up and moved close to him her wet body pressed against his dry one, put her lips close to his ear and whispered, "I still do."

She pushed him on the chest and he fell into the water Tifa stood tall with her hands placed firmly on her sides.

"Ha ha ha." Tifa snickered "That's what you get when you mess with Queen Tifa."

As soon as she finished her sentence Cloud grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him and they both lay in the water together. "Now we're even Teef."

"Umm…" Tifa pushed his head into the water. "Now we're even."

"O.k. you win Queen Tifa." Cloud placed a small kiss on her lips; Tifa kissed him back then stood up and walked to where Cloud put the blankets and towels. Cloud stood up out of the water and followed her. She was drying off her hair.

"You okay?"

"Yeah of course I am." Tifa smiled and gave him goofy face but the truth was she was a little nervous about meeting his friends. "So how about we just lay here and work on our tan?" she said as she laid her pale body in the sunlight.

"How about you work you work on your tan and I watch." Cloud winked at her Tifa pulled down the shades she had just place on her face and winked back.

"So how about we go home and shower together?" Tifa looked at Cloud again.

Cloud knew she was just taunting him. "How about I just come over there and plant sweet kisses on your body?"

"What if I say come here baby?"

"Try it and see."

Tifa got on all fours and looked in his direction. "Come here baby."

Cloud stood up, walked over to her and got on all fours in front of her and placed a kiss on her fore head.

"You feel hot baby maybe you should stay out of the Sun." and with that cloud went and sat back down and looked at Tifa with a hint of satisfaction on his face.

He wondered why she was so open, so funny; he loved her no matter what she was like now or how she was going to be in the future. Cloud was glad to see that she was enjoying herself. As much as he would dislike living here again to remember all that happened he would do it without hesitation. Cloud stared off thinking about a future with her since she was stopping her dancing and singing career she would have more time for other things. Tifa flipped over to lie on her back.

"Tifa…do you like it here?"

"Yes I do I feel free of worry here I can be myself live."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I know I've been really flirty with you all of a sudden, but since I don't have to worry about Light and taking care of the bar anymore I can relax and this place and being with you makes it easier to do that. I know I'm just rambling but it feels like we've been together for years but I've only known you for that long."

"I feel the same way, I know you have a lot of practice and preparations to do I just want you to know you can do it here if you want you know practice."

"Thanks Cloud it will probably be easier for me to concentrate here than at the bar with the entire wondering why and coming my way."

"Well then it's settled."

"Hey Cloud what time it is?"

"About 2."

"Okay a couple of minutes on my back then we can go."

Cloud nodded as Tifa laid her head on her now crossed arms and let the rays from the sun soak on her body, Cloud just relaxed. A few minutes passed and Tifa had fell asleep he slowly rubbed her back urging her to wake, all he heard was a small sound of annoyance. He rubbed her now slightly tan skin again. Tifa turned her head to him and smiled, Cloud kissed her on the fore head.

"Come on lets go."

"Ah okay."

Tifa stretched they cleaned up their beach supplies and walked toward the house.

"Tifa I'll be out in about 45 minutes." Cloud said as he stood half way inside the door to his room.

"Alright see you then." Tifa walked into her room

Tifa finished her shower first and preceded to get dresses she wore blue jeans and a white tee. She wore her hair down it hung to the middle of her back the ends were still dripping leaving water spots on her shirt. Tifa walked out of her room to Clouds room. She was thinking that she would rather take a car out to town it would fit her plans for her and Cloud.

Tifa knocked on the door to Clouds room there was no answer; she pressed her ear to the door the water in his bathroom wasn't running. She pulled her face away from the door and then opened it before the door was open all of the way her hand clasped her mouth her wide-open eyes went straight to Clouds butt, it was firm and tight paler than the rest of his body because of the sun at the beach.

He didn't hear her knock because he was listening to his I-pod his back stayed to her, she slowly but quietly shut the door. When it was shut she laughed and giggled to her outside of his room, Tifa walked down the hallway before she got to the end Cloud exited his room he wore blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Hey Teef you ready?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking we should take a car."

Cloud kept walking towards her. "I've already got it figured out. Come on let go."

Cloud put his hand on the small of her back, they walked outside and waiting for them was a black Monte Carlo. Cloud opened the door for her then got in himself.

"So where are we going?" Tifa asked as she turned on the radio.

"A little shopping center in the next town over."

The car was silent beside for the music in the car.

"Cloud do you have lots of friends."

"Wouldn't call them friends more like associates. I do have one true friend beside you; his name is Zack Fair we were in solider together. He has his times when I just want to punch him in his nose, but he was the only one that was there for me when I needed someone the most. What about you?"

"Well I'm pretty much the same as you except for his name is Vincent Valentine."

"An ex-boyfriend?"

"No just a good friend helped me through my mothers and fathers death when I turned 19 he left I haven't heard from him or seen him since. People say they see him but I don't believe them he's the reason that I started dancing in the first place I wish he could see me dance this one last time." Tifa turned her head and looked out of the window; the rest of the car ride was silent.

"How About we go see a movie Teef?" Cloud said as he parked the car in the movie parking lot.

"How about horror then."

"Horror it is."

Clouds got out of the car and begin to walk to Tifa's side but before he got there she had already opened her door.

"I was going to get that for you."

"Oh sorry." Tifa blushed a little

Cloud grabbed her hand and they walked into the movie theater.

"So which one do you want to see?"

"Ummm…" Tifa stood still but her eyes wandered the movie board, she practically jumped out of her skin when she saw a movie she liked. "Trilogy of terror."

"That movie came out in the 1970's."

"I know and I want to see that one." Tifa gave Cloud the puppy dog eyes.

"And we will." Cloud kissed her and went to go pay for the Tickets.

"Got the tickets you want any snacks?"

"Gumi worms and a blue raspberry ice."

"Alright can you go get the seats then?"

"Okay."

Tifa went on ahead while Cloud went to go get the snacks. After he walked into the theater room to find that he and Tifa would be the only ones watching the movie, Tifa had sat in the middle of top row. When Cloud got to Tifa he sat on the right side.

"So this is why you wanted to see this movie?"

"Your such a pervert, and the reason I wanted to see this movie is because I like this movie now shhhh."

Tifa grabbed the Gumi worms and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They watched the movie in silence enjoying each other's company, every once in a while glancing at each other and giving a warm smile. When the movie was over it was about 5.

"What should we do next?"

"How about shopping."

"Alright this is for you Teef; I'm not a big shopping person."

"I know but I promise I'll make it fun." Tifa kissed Cloud on the cheek.

They headed to the car and drove it to the shopping center. An hour passed where Tifa just shopped for herself. It had been a long time since Tifa had, had the time or the money to shop like this.

"Hey Cloud want to play a game?"

Cloud turned up an eyebrow and gave a confused look. "What kind of game?"

"This is how it goes we'll both pick out and outfit for each other then we'll meet back up freshen up then meet at dinner at 8, so 40 minutes to shop then we'll meet back here. Where do you want to eat?"

"How about a Chinese place called Shimasho Okay?"

"Alright I'll see you in 40 minutes."

40 minutes passed quickly before the two met back up they both handed each other their bag.

"Hope you like it Teef."

Tifa looked at him and smiled "I'm sure I will."

And then they separated. 8 came soon Cloud made it to the restaurant first; he got a table for to that face the door so he could see Tifa when she walked thru the door. Cloud loved what Tifa had picked out for him a Navy blue button up and black slacks and shoes. Cloud looked at his watch 8:05 he was getting worried as soon as he looked back up at the door Tifa walked in. she looked beautiful, she had her hair in a French braid with bangs hanging from her face. She wore a royal green strapless dress that was form fitting and stopped mid thigh she also had on royal green high heels.

She saw Cloud in an instance she smiled and waved at him, she walked to him and sat down and they started dinner. Dinner was uneventful just full of laughs and smiles. As they walked to the car Tifa looked at her watch 9:05 by the time they got home it was about 9:30. The house looked the same way it always did outside. Cloud escorted Tifa to the door he unlocked it and opened it. "SURPRISE!" was the first thing he heard, and the first person he saw was Scarlet and Cloud new by the end of the night all hell will break loose.


	8. party time

Okay first off sorry for the wait work is kicking my ass. I have good news and bad news bad news: my chap will start to get shorter. Good news I'll be posting chapters more frequently so there special thanks to my reviewer you guys are awesome.

**Eitaro00, goatgod, gilmaxter, vx-luna-xv.**

Cloud was surprised but not in a good way, mainly because of Scarlet presents. Cloud looked back at Tifa to see her smiling this made him feel better.

"You planned this?"

"I helped a little." Tifa said as she pushed him through the door.

Many faces there where the people of the town, Cloud introduced Tifa to almost everyone, avoiding the few people around scarlet. Tifa noticed how nervous cloud was: his energy was stiff and concentrated.

"Cloud its okay, no matter what she says I love you; no more any less." With that the air around Cloud thinned, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Master Cloud, Miss Lockhart, if you could come with me?"

"Alright."

Cloud and Tifa followed West into the kitchen and the first person he saw was Zack he stood 5'9" with long black hair that hung to the middle of his shoulders. He wore all black which made his violet eyes pop and his muscles were very defined. Tifa had to admit he was hot and he knew it. His confidence emitted throughout the kitchen, there was silence before Zack spoke.

"What's up long time no see?"

"Yeah man what you been up to?"

"Nothing much." Zack said as he scratched the top of his head.

"Sure." Cloud responded

"Soooo." Zack moved closer to Tifa "Who's the pretty lady?"

"That's Tifa."

Zack interrupted "hopefully just a friend."

"NO…a girlfriend." both Cloud and Tifa said in unison.

"Don't chew my head off it was just a joke besides she wearing the Strife bracelet."

"Sure Zack."

"Well nice to meet you Tifa."

"Same to you."

"Now let's party!" Zack wrapped his left arm around Tifa and his right around Cloud and they exited the kitchen.

They walked back into the main hall; Zack threw his hand in the air and yelled

"Let's party people!"

15 minute had passed Cloud had disappeared and Tifa found herself mingling with the people of the party. Somebody had bumped into her, Tifa turned around to see who had bumped into her of course it would have been Scarlet. She wore a tight red dress so short you could practically see her panties, 6in red heels; her eyes were a tree green color. Her hair was a rusty blonde; it was styled in a bun with a bang swooped across her left eye.

"I'm sorry." Scarlet said.

"So you must be Scarlet?"

"Yep." Scarlet said with her head held high "So your lover boy still talks about me?"

"Yeah, he talks about you alright." Tifa had thought about the things Cloud has said about her and mentally laughed.

Cloud looked at the crowd from the steps, he was looking for Tifa. He had to tell her about what Zack had done before asking. Then he saw her of coarse she would be talking to the last person he wanted to speak to, but with what Zack had done he would have to talk to her eventually.

Cloud walked up slowly behind Tifa.

"Scarlet may I borrow Tifa from you for a minute."

"Sure."

Cloud knew she was just putting up a front trying to be nice to Tifa and him. They walked back into the kitchen, Tifa sat in the kitchen chair and Cloud sat on the counter.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Tifa asked as she pittled with her thumbs.

"Yes." He answered that was all he could really say because he hadn't really found his own answer to the problem at hand.

"Cloud explain the situation am sure I'll understand."

Cloud didn't really know where to begin. "Well we have 6 rooms. West has his room, I'm letting Mrs. Cherry and her family stay the night that's 3 rooms full. I have my room and I told Zack he could stay, and Zack took it a pond himself to tell scarlet she could stay. So before you smack me this is Zack's idea and fault so smack him."

"Alright go on." Tifa said before she crossed her arms.

"Well Zack wants you to share a room with Scarlet, if you say yes I've already took the liberty to lock your stuff away here is the key."

It was silent foe a second then Tifa rolled her eyes "Alright its fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but if she crosses the line with me then I'm kicking her ass."

"That's fair." Cloud said as he hopped of the counter.

Tifa walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "It will be okay. It's your party now go and have fun."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and went back to the main hall; sandstorm is the next song that the D.J. Played.

"Oh Cloud dance with me please!" before he could answer she pulled his body close to hers, his chest against her back, his hands on her hips, her hand wrapping around his neck the beat pulsating through both of their bodies.

Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing on her neck. Scarlet looked on with envy as she danced with some random guy. She slowly move herself and her dance partner closer to Cloud and Tifa. She was just a few feet away from them, her dancing became more provocative, she was trying to catch Clouds eye. It wasn't working he only glanced twice shook his head and went back to caressing Tifa.

When the song was over Tifa went to get something to drink witch left Cloud alone. Scarlet decided to seize the moment and try to talk to him.

"Hey Cloud."

Cloud just turned around to face her "What?"

"So harsh just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay."

"Your welcome."

Scarlet touched him on the arm as she started to walk off "See you later Cloud."

Cloud brushed off the part of his arm where she had touched him as if to wipe of germs she had out on him.

"Tifa came back with two waters and placed a kiss on cloud cheek.

Cloud and Tifa found themselves apart again, the party was over and her, Zack, Scarlet, and West where cleaning up what little trash there was. Soon everyone was heading up stairs to go to bed, and then Tifa caught Cloud going into the kitchen. Tifa ran to him.

"Cloud you okay?"

"Yeah just a little thirsty that's all."

"Well I'm headed to bed."

"Watch yourself Teef."

She winked at him and headed up stairs.

OKAY SO THERE IT IS THE PARTY IS OVER NEXT CHAP IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING 4 THE FIGHT SO HAH AND IT SHOULD BE P IN A DAY OR TWO BUT I STILL NEED TO REVIEW THAT WHAT MAKE ME HAPPY PLEASE DO

**OH YEAH IF I DON'T GET THE NEXT CHAP OUT BEFORE THE 24 HAPPY HOLIDAYS LOVE YA**


	9. jerry springer

**Don't own anything.**

**FYI Jerry Springer is a show where pretty much all that happens is chick fights**

**So here it is chap 9 thanks to new reviewers: XxAnGeLGonEBaDxX, old reviewers: eitaro00, goatgod, vx-Luna-xv, gilmaxter. Love you guy's mauh!**

Tifa walked up stairs to find Scarlet lying in the extra bed Cloud had placed in her room. Scarlet was already in her pajamas. Tifa placed her bracelet on the bed stand, grabbed her pajamas and headed into the shower.

Tifa was glad to get out of her clothes and into the shower, when she got out and walked back to her room her eyes shot open. The first thing she saw was Scarlet sitting at the edge of her bed with her bracelet on.

Scarlet was nonchalantly playing with the charms.

"Could you give that back?" Tifa asked as calmly as possible.

Scarlet stood up with a smile and stood a few feet in front of her and placed a hand on her hip. "And why would do such a stupid thing like that."

"I'm pretty sure you have to work on your corner tomorrow and I'm sure that your customers wouldn't like it if your face was black and blue, but then again that would be an improvement."

Tifa was egging Scarlet on all she wanted was to get hit first then she would tear here a new one. Then it happened Scarlet slapped Tifa across her face.

The corner of her mouth was red and was beginning to bleed, something snapped she looked Scarlet dead in the eyes licked the blood off her lip and smiled.

This caught Scarlet off guard the next thing she knew a fist flew right to her face followed by another and the fight was on.

Cloud was still down stairs then suddenly Zack bust through the door.

"I need you Cloud."

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as he stood up.

Zack was out of breath "Scarlet…Tifa…fighting now!"

With that Zack and Cloud ran towards her room. When they reached the top of the stairs they could hear the violent screams of the two women the thumping vibrated the hallway. When they got to the room the door was locked.

Cloud backed away from the door and then rammed the door with his shoulder the door flew open.

He and Zack found Tifa on top of scarlet; she was just wailing on her face while Scarlet was just swinging wild and only hitting air.

Cloud ran to Tifa and Zack ran to Scarlet. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa's stomach and pulled her off Scarlet as he was pulling she grabbed the bracelet off her wrist.

Cloud remained holding her as Zack pulled a badly beaten Scarlet off the floor. Cloud started to walk Tifa away from the room he stopped by Zack.

"Make sure she leaves tonight."

Zack just nodded and cloud continued to walk out of Tifa's room and into his.


	10. clouds bed

_**Hey chap 10 … not much to say but I hope you like it thanks to all my chapter 9 reviewers motivating me.**_

_**Eitaro00, vx-Luna-xv, and Mrs. Maxistrife.**_

Cloud walked Tifa to his bedroom his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, he could feel her breathing, her breath was heavy. He sat Tifa down on his bed then shut the door behind them. Cloud walked back over to her and pushed the bang that was hanging in her face behind her ear.

"Hold on I'll be right back."

Tifa nodded. Cloud walked into his bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit from the medicine cabinet. He walked back to his room to see Tifa pulling her hair back into a tall ponytail. He couldn't help but admire her features from afar even if parts of her body were red from the previous fight with Scarlet. Cloud leaned down in front of her one knee on the ground he placed the first-aid kit beside him and opened it.

The whole room was silent as Cloud poured the alcohol onto a cotton ball and rubbed it over the cut that was placed over her left eyebrow.

"Ouch Cloud!" Tifa winced as the alcohol stung her small cut.

"Shhh…" Cloud said as he placed a finger over his lips.

Tifa just sat there and crossed her arms over her chest. Cloud placed a small band-aid on her cut then kissed her forehead.

"There feel better?"

All Tifa could do was blush. Cloud walked over to his closet and grabbed a t-shirt and shorts.

"Here you can take a shower if you'd like?"

Tifa stood up and walked over to Cloud. "Thank you."

Tifa took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Tifa had to admit that she felt a little nervous about taking a shower and sleeping in Clouds room, but she already knew her room wasn't in sleeping condition.

Tifa came out of the shower to find Cloud sitting at the end of the bed with more clothes on his lap.

"I'm gonna take a shower too okay?"

"Alright."

"Just go on and make yourself comfortable." Cloud said as he walked into the bathroom.

Tifa got in his bed and laid down she had moved herself all the way to the left side of the bed so Cloud would have enough room to lie down also. She had to admit Cloud's bed felt good and smelt good too, like cool water. She had got him that cologne for Christmas, she didn't think that he had liked it but she found that he wore it almost every day. Tifa found her thoughts drifting through everything that they had ever done or been through.

A little later Cloud had walked out of the bathroom and bedroom then went into the hallway Tifa sat up in the bed out of concern. It was only another minute before Cloud had returned with a pillow and blanket in hand. Clouds threw the things in his hand to the floor and begin to climb down to them.

"Cloud what are you doing?"

Clouds head popped over the empty side of the bed like a puppet. "Fixing my bed."

Tifa took a motherly tone with Cloud. "If you don't get your butt in bed now?"

"Alright…alright."

Cloud left the things right on the floor then crawled on the right side of the bed, His back towards her even though she was facing him.

"Thanks Cloud." She put her hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her "For what?"

"Let's just say you were my knight in shining armor."

"I didn't really do anything."

"Hush don't ruin the moment."

"What moment?"

"This one." Tifa slowly pressed her lips against his.

Clouds lips pressed firmly back against hers. Their hands slowly entangled in each other hair. When they finally broke apart they were gasping for air. Cloud place his mouth on Tifa's neck earning a small shutter, inside his mouth cloud traced little hearts on her skin, a moan escaped from her mouth.

Cloud placed hot kisses from her neck to her lips. He pushed himself from on top of her to soak in her beauty and the moment that he would remember for the rest of his life.

Tifa hair had fallen out of the ponytail it was in and was spread over the pillows her eyes were hazed over.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah…you're so beautiful."

Cloud leaned back down to her and kissed her softly. His hands ran slowly up the sides of her body pulling her shirt up as he went. Tifa pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, as she was doing so Cloud pulled of his shirt also.

Cloud was between Tifa's legs even though they both still had shorts on just being that close sent chills down both of their spines. Cloud felt on the newly uncovered skin before unclasping Tifa's bra.

Tifa ran her hand up and down Cloud's well-developed chest and abs. Cloud placed his hands on Tifa's breast slowly messaging them gaining moans and deep breaths of approval, then he placed his mouth where his right hand had been and gently licked her nipple.

He could feel Tifa's wetness up against his manhood. He made a trail of kisses down to her belly button. Then removed her shorts with both his hands. Cloud kissed his way from her knee to her thigh to her woman hood. He messaged her with his tongue taking her breath away. Her hands grabbed his hair tightly as she climaxed into his mouth.

Cloud back away from Tifa, pulled off his shorts and put on a condom. Cloud looked at Tifa as he positioned himself at her opening. Tifa looked a little nervous she was biting her lip and trying to keep her eyes focused on something.

"Don't worry Teef… just close your eyes and hold on to me."

Tifa did as she was told, her eyes where shut tight and her arms where wrapped around his back. Cloud slowly pushed himself further into her until breaking resistance Tifa nails had dung into his skin as soon as he broke through, but soon after Tifa released her grip and opened her eyes to see Cloud smiling down at her.

"You okay to keep going?"

Tifa nodded and laid a small kiss on his lips. Cloud began to move in and out of her slowly.

"I'm ready Cloud." Tifa whispered seductively in his ear, Cloud starting moving faster, thrusting himself father into her. Tifa moaned loudly as the bed beneath them began to bump against the wall and squeak uncontrollably.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud slowed his pace but didn't stop. "Did I hurt you?"

"Umm…No."

Cloud pulled himself out slowly then trusted back in. "Then what's wrong?"

"Don't you…think we are a little loud?"

"Not really." Cloud went from his slow pace to a medium one.

"Is that better?" Cloud asked in a cocky voice.

"OHH…YES!"

40 Minutes passed; Cloud had positioned Tifa on top of him. Cloud held on to her waist as she bounced up and down on him. Tifa had been riding Cloud for a while. Now Cloud could feel Tifa getting tighter around him making him want to cum right then but he managed to hold it together.

Tifa felt herself give way her body convulsed, Cloud came also, and Tifa collapsed on top of him, her face in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Tifa."

"I love you too Cloud."

Tifa kissed Cloud on the cheek. They held each other for the first time that night each of them sleeping with a smile on their face.

_**Okay so there plz review let me know what you think. Oh yeah if anyone knows a good site for me to post my cloti pics let me know!**_

_**I don't know what I'm doing with the next chap so it might be a while before it's up.**_


	11. Zack's love life

Ok I know I said a while but sorry…

_**I own nothing **_

_**And I hope you all enjoy…**_

_**Listening to Beethoven- moonlight sonata**_

The next morning Cloud woke up alone. He went on ahead and took a shower. He was worried about Tifa; maybe he had done something she didn't like. Cloud was dressed in gray sweat pants and a white-beater. He walked across the hall to Tifa room and cracked the door, the room was clean but there was no Tifa insight. Cloud walked down the hallway he saw Zack walking up the staircase towards him.

"Hey Zack."

"Yo you have fun last night?"

"Shut up! Have you seen Tifa?"

"Oh… she left with Mrs. Cherry and told me to give you this."

Zack reached into his pocket and handed Cloud a note, he put it in his pocket to read after he finished talking with Zack.

"So where's your girl?"

"Who Riona… that's old news, the new things Aeris." Zack handed cloud a photo from out of his wallet.

The girl had green eyes and chestnut hair that was tied up by a pink ribbon.

"Hope it last." Cloud handed the picture back to him; Cloud began to walk down the steps to the kitchen.

"Cloud I'm sorry about Scarlet."

"Shit I should be thanking you."

Cloud pulled the note out of his back pocket then sat at the kitchen table and opened up the note to read.

_Dear Cloud,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay with you this morning. I have a lot of errands to run for practice, you and Zack should hang out I'll be back a little after lunch time_

_LOVE, TIFA._

Cloud put the note back into his pocket. He ate a small breakfast consisting of toast and a banana; he could only imagine what he and Zack would do. Last time he had saw him they were in some random town and decided to pick up girls. He didn't want to ever do that again. Maybe Zack had to run some errands or something if so he would just tag along. Cloud walked up to the guess room where Zack had been staying and knocked on the door. There wasn't an answer for a few seconds.

"It's open."

Cloud opened the door and walked into the room to hear a rushed

"Love you too bye."

He was almost in shock. In Clouds eyes he was considered a player, he had girls over him left and right and majority were just flings.

"So what's up Cloud?" Zack said.

Cloud sat down on a chair that was in his room. "So you love her?"

"You heard that?"

"That wasn't the question."

"Alright… damn."

"Well?" Cloud said as he looked at Zack. He was torturing Zack but he had to admit it was fun.

"So what I love the girl."

"About time the infamous playboy Zack got flushed down the drain."

"We're not getting married or nothing like you and Tifa will be."

"Not yet… and you know I'm right."

"Well I know you didn't come in my room to spy on my love life so what's up?"

"You want to hang out somewhere?"

"Alright I gotta pick some junk up anyway."

"Alright I'll be down stairs when you're ready."

**ok so that it I know it is short nothing happens in it and it has grammar issues I just really wanted to post something it is 4:17 am and I have to work in a couple of hours so enjoy and hopefully review next chap is already written just has to be typed so there thank you all and good night**


	12. boys day out

My next chap is here so enjoy

_**I own nothing\**_

_**Still listening to moonlight sonata**_

Cloud walked to his room and got dressed in dark blue jeans and a gray shirt and headed down stairs to wait for Zack. It wasn't long before he came down the steps.

"My car or yours?" Zack asked.

Cloud knew no matter what he said they would be taking Zack's car. Which was a midnight blue Lamborghini "Your car."

"Alright I have to drop her off for a tune up so after that we can walk."

"O.k."

They got in the car and they were on their way. The whole time they were out nothing of importance happened. They just talked about their girlfriends and old times. They pulled up into the yard and before cloud could get to the door.

Zack said. "Spar me!"

"What?"

"You heard me let's spar."

Zack took 2 Buster swords from the trunk of his car, and threw on to Cloud.

"So what will it be?"

Cloud had to admit he hadn't trained in a long time but he wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Alright let's go for it."

Cloud took off his shirt, placed it on the porch and proceeded to the field behind the house. Zack pulled off his shirt too and followed. Cloud and Zack stretched their bodies before grabbing their swords and going into a fighting stance.

"Don't hold back Cloud."

Cloud didn't really understand, sure when they were in solider he had been stronger but he hadn't thought Zack had taken it to heart. Maybe it was something more personal, something he had to figure out on his own, but Cloud knew he would do his best regardless not to let him down.

Zack charged towards Cloud sword first. The two swords clashed sparks flew. Cloud did a back flip to create space, and then charged back at Zack. Cloud jumped before reaching Zack catching him off guard. Cloud swung his sword to the back of Zack, as the blade flew through a tiny piece of Zack's hair was cut with ease. Both stood feet away from each other regaining their stance again.

"Damn Cloud I didn't say kill me."

"I knew you were going to dodge that."

Inside the house Tifa had arrived home and begun to cook seafood salad. Metal hitting metal disturbed her concentration. She peered out the window to see Cloud somewhat falling from the sky sword pointing towards Zack.

"Okay… now that's weird." Tifa said as she closed the blinds and continued cooking.

The ground crumbled beneath his feet as Cloud's sword hit the ground.

"You missed me bro."

"Are you sure Zack?"

Before Zack knew it Cloud was behind him Zack turned around and swung his sword up and knocked Clouds sword out of his hand his sword went frying into the air like a Frisbee and stuck straight out of the ground. Zack tossed his sword to the ground, and rubbed his hands together.

"So it hand to hand is what you want?" Cloud settled into his fighting stance.

The fight continued…fist blurring past each other every once and a while connecting another 5 min past before the 2 knew it their hands where wrapped around each other throats.

"So when you going to give up Zack?"

"Not till I'm purple and blue."

"Let's see how long that takes then."

Tifa walked outside to see Cloud and Zack standing directly in front each other with their hands tangled around each other's neck. She shook her head as she walked toward them.

"Boys time for lunch."

Neither of them moved Cloud just nodded. Tifa sucked her teeth and put a hand on her hip, then suddenly grabbed Cloud and Zack by their ears and yanked them hard earning a yelp from both of them, as she pulled them by the ear she scolded them.

"I said it time for lunch you two. What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Come on Teef let go." Cloud wined as he walked with his ear still in Tifa's hand.

"I'll let go when you two start listening and responding." Tifa let go and pushed the boys in to house. "Now wash up and eat."

"O.k. both men replied and headed up stairs.

Tifa sat in the kitchen alone and ate her lunch, she had a lot of practice to do and she did really want wait any longer to begin. She hadn't even been sure the songs that she picked were the one she wanted to dance and sing to. She left the table and went to practice she had bought some CDs while she was out; she knew in her heart she would find the perfect songs. Tifa sat down at the end of the stage and put a CD in the CD player and began to sort thru songs.

_**Ok soo that it for this chap next one will up soon what songs would you like her to sing and dance to please review and let me know love you all who review and those who don't shame! Lol XD**_


	13. BATH AND BED

Ok soo no reviews and I'm disappointed will I will still write for you.

_**Thank you Mrs. Maxi strife hugs kisses and cookies for you**_

_**Not listening to anything …**_

_**And I still own nothing so**_

Days passed Zack had left for some business the night before. Cloud rolled over in his bed to hold Tifa but found nothing but empty sheets, he looked at the clock to his right. The time read 1:30 am.

"Where are you Teef?" Cloud whispered to himself as he lifted his half sleep body out of bed.

He walked down the stairs, when he started walking down the hallway he heard music through the door of his mother's old studio. He silently opened the door and leaned into the doorway. His eye drifted to Tifa and followed her every movement. She was practicing her dancing Cloud couldn't place the song but her movements captured every emotion.

Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that was damp with sweat. She danced for I while before she leaped into the air, her body twisted in the air, she extended her leg to try to do something Cloud couldn't tell what. Somewhere in the air she lost her balance her body plopped hard on the wooden stage, Tifa just laid the rest of her body on stage. Cloud ran up to her throwing the upper half of his body to the stage.

"Tifa you okay?"

Tifa just lay there for a moment before she answered. "I'm fine Cloud. I didn't know you where watching me?"

Cloud understood she was embarrassed. "Well let's go to bed ok?"

"Alright."

Tifa began to lift herself up but Cloud put her in his arms and carried her to his room

Cloud laid Tifa on his bed.

"Let me run you some bath water?"

Tifa just nodded as cloud started her bath. She slowly began to undress herself. A hot bath would her relax her muscles which was something she needed. She hadn't been able to land that move, she had tried it 12 times but in her heart she would land that move even if it killed her.

"Our bath is ready love." Cloud called from inside the bathroom.

Tifa walked into the bathroom. Cloud had already lowered himself into the tub. Tifa dipped her into the tub Cloud helped her in. her back placed on his chest and her head placed onto his shoulder. Cloud kissed her temple.

"Relax Tifa, you'll nail it okay?"

"Alright, thanks Cloud." Tifa turned her upper body around and kissed him.

"Mmmm…" Cloud slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. His hand ran up her soapy back; as her hand stroked his already harden manhood. He pressed up against her thighs. Cloud moved his mouth away from hers and started to kiss her chest.

"Oh Cloud."

Tifa slid herself on top of him and began to ride him. Cloud ran his hands up and down her thighs and began to lift her up and down against himself. The water in the tub began to spill over the edge just like Cloud and Tifa. Tifa dug her nails into his arms as he moved faster and faster. Tifa put her face into the crook of his neck and moaned loudly as she climaxed, cloud soon followed her.

Cloud and Tifa both lay themselves in bed and hugged each other tightly. Cloud placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Tifa I love you."

"I love you too Cloud."

Tifa laid her head on his chest. She didn't know what it was but when she was with him she felt at ease at the same time her heart would race. She closed her eyes to intensify the feeling he gave her. Her mind wondered aimlessly. Soon she found herself dozing off into a sleep her body was tired but her heart and soul was pumped with energy, soon she was sleeping. Even in her dreams he was holding her and when few nightmares occurred, he saved her even in sleep he was her night in shining armor.

OK SOO THIS CHAP IS DONE NEXT CHAP WILL BE SOON I JUST DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TO EVEN STAY MOTIVATED BUT I HOPE YOU ALL COME BACK TO ME AND START REVIEWING AGAIN TILL NEXT TIME.


	14. leaving

Ok you guys are freaking awesome thank you for the reviews this make my heart jump with joy.

**So cookies to maxium_ride_24, Blond Thunder Ninja, Wolfreader, Nutt man 117, and everyone who added this to their fav and alerts thanks a lot.**

I still own nothing.

The next morning Cloud woke up with Tifa still in his arms asleep. She was beautiful in her sleep, hair slightly messy; some strands lay on her face accented her facial features, her mouth gently curved into a smile. Cloud moved out of the bed careful not to wake her as the weight on the bed shifted; she stirred slightly but did not wake.

Cloud went to make breakfast, when he returned Tifa was still sleeping he had figured as much, he opened the curtain that hung over the balcony doors, the light seeped through and lit the room up, cloud opened the door to let fresh air in. Cloud walked back to Tifa and sat beside her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning Teef."

"Mmhm… good morning." Tifa answered sleepily, as she sat up in the bed.

"Breakfast." Cloud put the tray of pancakes bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Ah… you read my mind." Tifa said before stuffing a piece of bacon into her mouth.

"Glad I could make you happy." Cloud smiled at her before going to the closet to get dressed, he put on a gray pair of shorts and a black shirt.

"Tifa I'm going to be grabbing stuff to bring back with us, do you need anything?"

"Um… maybe some new alcohol for the bar."

"Consider it done; I'll be back soon O.k.?"

"Okay."

Cloud walked over to her and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Don't work to hard."

"I promise I won't Cloud."

Cloud walked out the door. A few minutes later Tifa heard fenir leave the driveway. She finished her breakfast then hopped out of bed. Tifa stretched her body before she grabbed her clothes. She put on a pair of black spandex shorts and a white tank. She stepped into the balcony for some fresh air. She stayed on the balcony for a while before heading down stairs to train.

Days passed and Tifa hadn't perfected her high jump but she figured it would be perfected by the time of her performance which was tomorrow. She had already packed her things; she was just sitting outside waiting for Cloud to come back. Tifa felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Hello."

"Tifa, where are you?"

"Oh… hi Teico I'll be home later today. When you get back?"

"A few days ago. I'm just worried about you Tifa."

"Why is that?"

"Your decision to not perform anymore was just so sudden."

"Yeah… but this feels right to me."

"Well as long as you sure about this."

Tifa looked to her right and saw Cloud coming up the driveway.

"Hey Teico, I'm getting ready to leave now I'll be on the way see ya."

"Okay see ya."

Tifa hung the phone up and put it in her pocket. Cloud pulled the bike a few feet away from Tifa.

"Hey Hun, you ready?"

Tifa stood to her feet and dusted the dirt from her butt. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Cloud strapped Tifa's luggage to fenir. "Hey Teef."

Tifa turned around to face him. "Yes?"

"Can you get that stuff out of the small compartment?"

"Sure." Tifa grabbed some things from the compartment. "Goggles?"

"Yes ma'am put 'em on."

Tifa handed then a pair of black goggles then they both put them on.

"How do I look?" Tifa asked as she struck a pose.

"Absolutely stunning." Cloud smiled as he threw his right leg over fenir and waved his hand to motion her over.

Tifa walked over and hopped on. "So what's with the goggles?"

"Well… I know you have a lot to do when you get home so I'm going to show you how fast fenir can really go."

"Well then I'm ready when you are." Tifa placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Then let's be on our way."

Ok so there it is the next chap will be up in either and couple of hours or tomorrow. Soo review and let me know what you think plz plz plz with sugar on top…


	15. the list lemon

**Ah… sooo sleepy so sleepy well let's get to it.**

**I don't own anything.**

Cloud started up fenir and took off. Tifa body clenched onto Cloud as the wind pushed through their bodies. Everything was a blur as if she was looking at the world from under water.

They were back at blue heaven in no time; Tifa hopped off the bike and removed her goggles Cloud followed.

"So how long did it take us Cloud?"

"Um…" Cloud looked at his watch "about two hours."

"Why didn't we go that fast the first time?" Tifa asked as she grabbed some luggage from the bike.

"I just wanted you to see the sights that's all." Cloud kissed her forehead as he grabbed the remaining luggage from fenir.

Before they could reach the door someone bust through them and landed into Tifa's arms.

"TIFA."

"Nice to see you Teico."

Teico grabbed Tifa's bags and ran inside, Tifa and Cloud followed.

Teico must have cleaned Tifa thought to herself, mainly because there was no dust to be found anywhere. Tifa knew they had a lot of setting up to do and she had a lot of practice still. She sat down and began to write something down.

Cloud came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck. "What's that you writing?"

Tifa stood up and turned around with a piece of paper in her hand.

"A list of things I need you to get me for tomorrow."

"How about we go upstairs and talk about this list of yours?"

"How about we talk about it right here?" Tifa said with a devilish smile.

Tifa pushed Cloud into the bar stool and he sat down, and then watched her leave the room.

Soon she walked back in and closed the remaining windows.

"Where'd you go love?"

"I gave Teico some errands to run."

Cloud smiled and picked Tifa up by her waist and placed her onto the counter. Tifa wrapped her long lean legs around his waist. She could already feel him pressing up against her thigh. Cloud sucked and kissed on her neck softly. Earning gentle moans and soft giggles from her mouth.

Cloud hopped over the counter and began kissing Tifa's back as his hands lifted her shirt and bra from over her head; Cloud turned her half naked body to face him. Tifa's eyes burned with desire as she watched him lick from her bellybutton up to her breast. Cloud put his lips to hers catching and exasperated moan. He massaged her breast gently as he tasted the inner walls of her mouth.

Tifa's hands raked up his back removing his shirt as well. Cloud's lips found their way to her already harden nipple, he sucked hard egger for her to moan.

"Mmhm…Cloud."

Tifa moaning his name was enough to make him lose it. Cloud ripped her blue jean shorts off along with her underwear. Cloud threw Tifa's legs over his shoulders and spread her lower lips before planting his face into her folds.

Tifa's back arched immediately, Clouds hand went to her back to hold her up as he continued to flick his tongue in and out of her folds, sucking on the sensitive bud. Cloud could her Tifa's moans growing louder, her legs clenching tighter around his neck as she came into his mouth. Cloud licked the juices off of her. Tifa pulled his face up to hers and kissed him.

"Tifa." Cloud whispered out hungrily.

"Yes?"

"I want you now." Cloud looked at her eyes pleading.

"Then…" Tifa kissed his neck "Take me."

Cloud pushed his pants down to his ankles and kicked then off his feet. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck as he raised her of the counter. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, he thrusted hard and fast into her. Tifa and Cloud's moans echoed throughout the room.

"Cloud faster." Tifa practically yelled trough the establishment.

Cloud bent her body over the bar stool and thrust himself into her. He began to move faster using his hand to push her even harder against him.

"CLOUD… I'm…I'M COMING."

Cloud could feel her muscles contracting against his length making him lose himself inside her.

Cloud laid his head on the top of her back.

"I think I should add something to the list."

"And what is that?"

"A shower."

"I can agree with that."

_**Ok so there it is nice lemony awesomeness this was supposed to be longer but hey it still awesome plz review, review, review.**_


	16. phone call

**I**** own nothing so there.**

By the time Tieco was back Cloud had already left with his list of things to do.

"So what happened with you and Cloud while I was gone Tifa?"

"Long story but I guess we have time if we work and talk." Tifa said as she gave Tieco a smile.

Tifa told her about the things she had missed as they prepared the food for tomorrow. Suddenly Cloud burst through the door the bags and boxes up to his nose. "I think I got everything ladies." Cloud said as he put the bags and boxes next to the front door. The rest of the night was uneventful; everyone just talked and finished setting up before bed.

The most of the morning had been the same. Tifa and Cloud had just finished breakfast and Cloud had left the room.

"Cloud your cell is ringing." Tifa yelled from the kitchen to Cloud.

"Go ahead and answer it." Cloud yelled back at her.

Tifa picked up the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Hello."

"Tifa where is Cloud."

The since of urgency in his voice made Tifa jump. "Zack is everything O.k.?"

"Just give the phone to Cloud." Zack was out of breath and there was a lot of noise in the back round. Tifa ran the phone to Cloud.

"Cloud it's Zack… something's wrong."

Cloud raised the phone to his ear. "Yeah it's me Zack."

Tifa couldn't hear the conversation but the look on Cloud's face said it wasn't good.

"What do you mean Zack?" Cloud voice echoed throughout the small room.

Cloud put his head down and rubbed his timples. Tifa inched closer to him and rubbed his back.

"O.K. Zack O.K. bye."

Cloud took a deep breath and hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright Cloud?" Tifa asked genuinely worried.

"No." Cloud said heavily as he walked to the dresser and began to dig through the drawer.

"Cloud please talk to me."

Cloud sat on the bed and motion Tifa to sit. Cloud held her hand as soon as she sat down.

"I'll get right to the point, the mob is attacking my home town Zack is trying to hold them back but he can't do it alone."

Cloud could see the hurt in Tifa's eyes.

"Tifa." Cloud pulled her close. "I promise I will see your performance."

"Okay." Tifa gave Cloud a kiss.

Minute's later cloud was on the back on fenir sword strapped to his back.

"I love you Teef I'll be back later."

"Love you too Cloud."

Tifa waved as he sped off into the distance.

"Be safe Cloud."

Tifa was truly scared not that he would miss her performance but that he wouldn't come home at all.

**Okay it is allllllll done and the story is almost at the end so there is the chap and the next one will be up soon read and review oh yeah I also need a song for Tifa to sing and dance to so if you have any ideas let me know. **


	17. the show

**OK AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING AND THANK FOR THE ADD AND REVIEWS LOVE YOU GUY SO LET THE STORY BEGIN**

It was time for Tifa to perform. The bar was dark except for the spot on the stage. Tifa stood behind the curtain with her head down playing with her thumbs, half her brain was on Cloud the other half on the song she was about to sing. In the back of her mind she could hear Tieco starting the show saying something about how she was glad everyone had come. Tifa took a final glance at herself in a mirror not too far away. She looked beautiful, her hair was done in a French braid some strands of her hair spiral curled by the side of her face. She wore a light blue strapless dress, the boddess was heart shape corset, and the bottom was satin flowing freely around her legs. Tifa walked slowly back to the spot where she first stood. Tifa's mind snapped back to reality as the curtains drew back.

Tifa took baby steps to the mic in the middle of the stage. The people cheered for her as she stood in front of the mic smiling and waving. After a couple of minutes everything became quite, Tifa picked up the mic and began to speak.

"First off I would like to thank you all for coming, and I'm sorry for the short notice. So this will be my last song and dance on this stage at lease I think it will be."

Everyone clapped again. A soft melody began to play, the audience was quite and all of their attention was focused on Tifa. The word began to flow from her mouth beautifully and gracefully. As her song she couldn't think of anything except of Cloud.

The emotion that boomed through Tifa showed in her song, Tifa closed her eyes willing herself not to cry. Her body swayed to the beat as the music lowered and the song ended Tifa opened her eyes and searched throughout the crowd just to see if she could spot Cloud. She couldn't, the people cheered and Tifa bowed before walking behind the closing curtain.

Tieco came on the stage.

"Great job Tifa. How about another round of applause."

And with that the crowd cheered.

"So now let's let Tifa get a break. Feel free to tip and if you need anything let one of our waiters know."

Tifa sat in the back trying to get in touch with Cloud finding no luck what so ever.

"Tifa?" Tieco voice startled her some.

Tifa looked up at her. "Yes."

"You need to change."

Tifa just nodded as Tieco started to walk away she turned around.

"He'll be here okay just cheer up." then she continued to walk away.

Tifa changed her clothes, she was now wearing a form fitting T that stopped mid thigh and black leggings. Tifa stood to her feet and began stretching her body. She couldn't believe she was getting ready to do this. Even worse she couldn't believe she was getting ready to do this without him.

She took a deep breath, she wanted to get this over with, she wanted tonight to be over and wake up in the morning with Cloud by her side. After stretching she signaled Tieco that she was ready.

After the announcements the curtains drew and all was silent before the soft melody began to play. Tifa could feel her body sway along with the soft tone, the tune slowly engulfing her very soul, the words brought her mind to cloud, She dance for Cloud. Her arms and legs flowed like ribbons when the chorus started it looked like she was battling herself movements so strong and sad it tugged at your very soul, then it went back to slow and sad. The beat picked up and sounded

A little lighter.

All of the memories of her and Cloud flowed though out her mind. Her movements were and strong, and the next thing you knew she was high in the air she nailed the move she had been practicing, and by now Tifa and the whole audience was in tears. She couldn't help t her body flowed with something she just couldn't stop. When the song ended everyone stood up in applause, people still wiping the tears from their eyes.

Tifa walked off of the stage and into the back she couldn't believe Cloud wasn't here she only had an hour before she would close down 12am was the time she was waiting on. She deicide to change into something comfortable which consisted of a white tank and skinny leg black jeans and red boots. Luckily for Tifa the hour had went by fast, the costumers had left and the bar was somewhat clean and she would count the profits tomorrow.

"Tifa why don't you try to call Cloud again?"

"Okay I will." the last time she had tried was before she danced.

They were both silent, his phone was ringing but he wasn't picking up. Right before it went to his voice mail Tifa heard a small noise that sounded somewhat like the ring tone cloud had given her.

"Did you hear that?" Tifa asked as she walked towards the back where she had heard the sound.

Tifa called again encouraging Tieco to listen harder. It was louder this time Tifa stopped at the side door she could hear the phone clearly and she could feel the vibration through the door. She opened the door slowly and the next thing she knew Cloud fell through the door covered in his own blood.

**OKAT SO THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAP YAHHHHHHH!!!!!! WELL ANYWAY THE SONG THE WAS USED FOR TIFA'S DANCE WAS DANCING BY ELISA AND THE SONG SHE SUNG WAS RESTLESS BY EVANECENCE. SO ANYWAY REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT. **


	18. A LITTLE NOTE

OK NOW THIS IF FOR PLP WHO DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE POLITE

I ACUALLY IM 20 YEAH 20 AND** FOR YOUR INFO NO I DIDN'T CHECK IT AFTERWORDS BECAUSE I HAVE NO TIME SO IF YOU cut me some slack I will redo it later I just wanted something for you all to read and next time SIGN YOUR REVIEW SO I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS BUT THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED AND A SPEACIAL HUG AND KISS AND COOKIES TO =P **Misakiii-Chocolate-Chan

AFTER THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY OVER I WILL FIND THE TIME TO GO AND FIX EVERYTHING SO AGAIN IM SORRY OR IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE NY BETA THAT WOULD BE GREAT

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Mrs strife at the hospital

**THANKS EVERYONE OMG THIS IS ALMOST OVER I'M ALMOST DONE. SO LETS GET INTO THIS BECAUSE IT IS LATE AND I NEED TO START ON THE NEXT CHAP.**

His bloody body laid limp, half way in the door the other half of him outside.

"Tieco go get help." Tifa screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tieco ran to the phone you could hear her calling someone. Tifa put Cloud's head on top of her lap then checked for a pulse it was faint just barley there.

"Come on Cloud."

Tifa looked at Cloud's battered face it was cut all over with what looked to be hot metal pieces still stuck in his face. Tifa placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Cloud, you're going to be okay."

Tifa put her arms around him and put her head down on his shoulder and quietly sobbed.

"No crying Teef." A small masculine voice echoed in her ear.

"Cloud?" her voice was ecstatic and scared.

She could hear the ambulance in the back of her head.

"Hey I don't look that bad do I?"

Before Tifa could begin to smile Cloud began to cough seconds later blood began to pour out of his mouth. Before Tifa cloud try to wipe the blood from his mouth the rescue team had came between them blocking her view of him. The last thing she saw was a glimpse of him smiling at her.

She wanted to cry but couldn't she watched the ambulance drive off. Tifa grabbed her purse and keys.

"I'll be back lock up please."

And with that Tifa was out the door. Tifa drove so fast she caught up to the ambulance as soon as they arrived at the hospital Cloud was rushed into the emergency room.

Tifa tried to run behind but the doctors wouldn't let her.

"Just sit down we'll get you when he is ready for visitors Mrs.….." the doctor paused.

"Strife… Mrs. Strife." Tifa filled in the blank.

She didn't know why she had said it but it just came out that way.

The doctor rushed back into the room to tend to Cloud. Tifa couldn't stay still; her feet were bouncing up and down off of the hospital floor. Tifa clasped her hands together and rested her head on them.

"Come on Cloud please be okay."

Tifa hung her head down, she didn't know what to do she just wanted for him to be okay. A couple of hours later Tifa found herself dosing off minutes passed before the doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Strife."

Tifa's body jumped out of the chair with nervousness and anticipation.

The doctor continued to speak. "His vitals are stable but it could be a couple of days to weeks before he wakes up he just needs some time to rest."

"Well then can I see him?"

"Yes you can, let me take you to his room."

"Thank you."

The walk to his room was painstakingly long. She couldn't wait till they got there, finally after what had seemed like hours they arrived at room 729.

"This is the room he is in, feel free to come to the lobby and eat."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor walked back they way they had just come from.

Tifa slowly opened the wooden door. She walked in and silently shut the door behind her. Tifa walked a few steps closer and saw Cloud laying in the hospital bed, Tifa sat in the chair they had by the bed.

Cloud's face was now bandaged he had a small band-aid on his left cheek and the other bandage was wrapped around his head like a pirate Tifa slowly leaned over and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"You look a lot better."

Tifa wondered if Cloud could hear her. Tifa continued to tell him about her performance. Another couple of hours had passed and Tifa had developed a hunger for food.

Tifa shut the door softly and walked down further into the hospital, there was a small food court. Tifa decided she would eat there because she didn't want to be far away from Cloud. Tifa sat down at the table with a bowl of ramen.

She flipped open the phone and read the names of her missed calls, Tieco, and Zack. Even though she wanted to blow Zack's head off, she decided it would be best if she didn't talk to anyone.

After eating her noodles she headed back up stairs to Cloud. When she got there she wasn't surprised to see him in the same spot she had left him in. another hour passed she had just been watching him, she really need to rest just until 11 or 12 the she would wake up. Tifa laid her head close to cloud chest straining to hear his heart beat hoping that it would make sleeping easier and it did minutes later she was sleeping.

**OKAY SO THAT IT FOR THIS THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE MORE ABOUT HOW CLOUD IS DOING MENATLLY AND THINGS LIKE THAT SO REVIEW AND REVIEW OH IM GOING TO SPEND SOME TIME GOING OVER THE CHAPTERS AND CORRECT AND ADDING STUFF BUT NO BIG CHANGES SO LOOK FOR THOSE OK ANYWAY IM HOLDING YOU UP FROM REVIEWING SO GO AHEAD AND DO THE RIGHT THING REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**LOVE**

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


	20. darkness then light

**WOW I DIDN'T EXPECT SUCH A BIG RESPONSE FROM EVERYONE THANKS A BUNCH THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I STILL WANT TO POST IT YOU GUYS INSPIRED ME TO SO HER GOES NOTHING**

It was dark where he was, he tried to open his eyes finding no luck what so ever. He could hear voices, ones that he couldn't place, and then there was one, Tifa, a vibrant voice, a shining light on his heat and his mind.

He could feel himself pulling away from the darkness and he tried to follow her voice but soon it was gone. Cloud slowly fell back into the darkness.

He felt alone, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Cloud kept on trying to walk out of the darkness, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on, and the only thing keeping him going on this long was the thought of having Tifa in his arms.

He couldn't imagine his life without her, suddenly he felt her presence again, it was faint but enough to let him know she was there waiting for him. It was enough to make him realize that he wasn't alone and when he got out of this he still wouldn't be. She would still by his side holding his hand and his heart.

She had put another smile on his face. She had made him face his past and for that he would make her a part of his future.

To believe he had just walk in that bar on accident, expecting to be living with some burley man, but ended up with a goddess. He hadn't expected to stay at blue heaven more than a month or two, but they became close best friends something about her made him stay, made him want to be there for her always. Now she was his lover, more than that; his soul mate she had a part of him that most women would kill for, a part of him he hadn't expected to give her, a part of him he never thought she would have; his heart his soul, the one part of him that he held captive in his past.

He thought about the last time he saw her on that dance stage dancing her heart out it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he could tell she was thinking of him while on stage, he was in even more pain watching her cry than the wounds inflicted on his body. He wouldn't dare ruin her last night on the stage by falling in the front door half dead.

He felt her closer, he could actually smell her. The scent of strawberries and cream invading his senses, feeling her warmth made his heart triple speed. He wanted to see her no he had to see her. Cloud could feel the heaviness of his eyes being lifted; the light that he saw was to bright to comprehend sending his senses into overload.

The few minutes it took for his eyes to adjust felt like hours. The first thing he saw was the white of the ceiling he knew he wasn't at home he slowly turned his aching neck to the left, and the corner of his lips made an attempt to smile, his face was too soar to hold it.

His eyes were still fixated on what he believed to be a gift from god himself. Even though he couldn't see her face she was still beautiful, her hair lay delicately around her face.

He was so tired but seeing her made him content, the way she had lay her head up against his chest it was like a weight was lifted, but his eyes were heavy he couldn't hold on. He felt his eyes lower, the last thing he saw before finally closing his eyes was Tifa.

It was different this time instead of darkness that surrounded him it was light, that heavy weight on his body was gone, he felt more at home. He walked further, nothing but white surrounding him, soon he had made it into a field of flowers, just like the ones his mother use to pick and put on the table for Sunday dinner. He sat down in the field of flowers, they smelt wonderful a smell he couldn't quite explain, he let the smell of the white, purple, and light blue flowers invade his body the sensation making him relax.

"_Cloud."_

He turned around seeing his mother approaching him he couldn't get up he was stuck sitting in the flowers soon she was sitting next to him.

"_Relax son I'll keep an eye on her for you till your feeling better okay."_

"Alright."

His mom began to walk back into the light. "Hey, mom," she turned around to face him. "Thanks."

She winked at him. "_Any time son, anytime."_

She gave him a wave goodbye and she was gone.

He laid his body on the ground his muscle loosing releasing tensions he didn't even know he had. He closed his eyes images of him and Tifa and their future to come played in his head.

He couldn't wait to see her again, but he knew he had to rest he let his mind be free and he fell into a deep sleep, one unlike anything he had ever felt. It was refreshing, calming. He would let his body heal he wouldn't rush it, when he came back to her he would be at his prime. All the running a round he was going to do he would have to be.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU ALL OH AND I ADDED A LOT TO THIS SO IT WAS A WHOLE LOT SHORTER THAN THIS IN THE BEING SO I HOPE YOU END UP LIKING THIS BECAUSE I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS SO AS ALWAYS REVIEW FOR ME. OH YEAH ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT STORY I HAVE SOME BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO READ BUT ANYWAY REVIEW.**

**LOVE**

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


	21. teary eyed

YEAH, YEAH, I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO MONTHS SORRY HERES THE STORY THANKS FOR WAITING.

**It had been a couple of days now. Tifa still hadn't talked to Zack, she had talked to Tieco just to let her know she was okay. She hadn't left the hospital, she did get a chance to change her clothes only because Tieco had brought her something to wear, when she invited her self to see Tifa.**

**Tifa sat in the hospital bed with her left hand in her hair. She looked at Cloud, he looked a lot more at peace than he had before. She removed her hand from her hair and moved a few strands of hair from Cloud's face, Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tifa didn't bother to turn around, she had just figured it was a doctor coming to check on Cloud. But when he got beside her it was the last person that she thought she would see … Zack.**

**Tifa looked at him. He watched her silently before looking at Cloud.**

"**Zack." Tifa was the one to break the silence.**

**Zack didn't take his eyes off Cloud. Tifa noticed the bruises and burns on Zack's face, the sight almost made her wince in pain. It took him a while to answer.**

"**Yeah."**

**Tifa was hesitant before asking the next question. "What happened out there?"**

**Zack looked at her. She could tell that recalling the memories was painful for him. He explained himself tears filling his eyes every few minutes**

"**I tried to get him to a hospital in town, but he insisted that he come see you perform… he wouldn't listen to reason… if I could of just made him." Zack whispered before his eyes began to overflow.**

**Tifa interrupted "Zack its okay, he'll be okay, and I'll call you when he wakes up, now get some rest your welcome to stay at my place."**

**Zack nodded and Tifa wrote her address on a sticky note and handed it to him. Zack gave her a hug before slowly walking out of the room.**

**Tifa laid her head down on the hospital bed and looked up at Cloud.**

"**Cloud when are you going to wake up?"**

**Tifa let tears flow down her cheeks onto the white material on the bed it had only been two days but it felt like years. She just wished to see his smiling face, his blue eyes looking down at hers. Tifa put his hand into hers and gently kissed it before placing it on her heart.**

"**Cloud do you feel that my heart beats only for you I love you and always will."**

**Tifa put his hand back where it once lay, before she fully let go she felt a small tug on her hand she jerked up and stared at his hand, Cloud squeezed her hand tighter.**

**She looked up at his face he was finally waking up, Tifa could see him trying his hardest to wake up.**

"**Tifa… don't go." cloud strained the three words through his lips.**

"**Cloud I'm not going anywhere… I'm right here." Tifa was now standing over top of Cloud, both her hands clasped around his. Cloud slowly opened his eyes, light blinding him like it had once before. When his vision cleared he saw a teary eyed Tifa.**

"**What did I tell you about the crying?"**

**Tifa didn't speak she just hugged Cloud, it was a little tight but he wasn't about to complain, he didn't even know how long it had been since he had touched her, he just wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Tifa released the hug a little.**

"**I missed you so much Cloud."**

"**I missed you too." Cloud placed a kiss on her cheek.**

**Tifa stood up and began to walk out of the door. Cloud stood up as quickly as his body would let him. **

"**Where are you going?" Tifa turned around with a smile on her face.**

"**To let the doctors know that your okay." Tifa practically skipped out of the door.**

**The next day Cloud and Tifa where back at home, Tifa found herself checking on Cloud frequently. Cloud laid in his bed face towards the ceiling arms behind his head he took a deep breath and winced.**

"**Damn." Cloud turned his head to the right to see Tifa leaning in the doorway.**

"**What's wrong?" Tifa asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down beside Cloud.**

"**Just my ribs are a little sore."**

**Tifa got on the bed behind Cloud, sat on her knees and placed Cloud's head on her lap, and gently kissed his forehead.**

"**Well I hope you feel better."**

"**Maybe I would if I had another one of those kisses."**

**Tifa placed another kiss on his forehead.**

"**Ahh… feeling better already."**

"**How about some lunch." Tifa said as she stood up and began to walk out of the door.**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

**The night went slowly, Cloud had stayed in his room almost all night occasionally coming down to check on Tifa when he thought it was a little too quite. Tifa took a shower and put on Cloud's black T and walked to Cloud's room, for some reason Tifa paused before entering his room the air had somewhat changed. she slowly turned the knob and entered the room to see Cloud as still as ever in his bed.**

**Tifa walked towards him. " Are you sleeping?"**

"**Nope just laying here thinking."**

"**Thinking about what?"**

"**You."**

**Tifa sat in the bed under the covers. "What about me?" Tifa asked as she moved closer to him.**

**Cloud sat up before running his fingers over her face. "Just about how beautiful you are."**

**Tifa knew that wasn't what he was thinking about but it would have to do for now, she was just to tired to protest. Tifa laid her head on his shoulder.**

"**You know I love you right Cloud."**

"**Of coarse how could I not know?"**

"**Well if you didn't know I love you Cloud strife." Tifa said before closing her eyes.**

"**Well I love you too Tifa."**

**THAT'S IT ALL DONE FOR NOW READ AND REVIEW THANKS FOR YOU INPUT AND AS ALWAYS REVIEW**

**LOVE**

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


	22. Chapter 22

For everyone that's wondering where I am I am writing the rest of my story before I post any more of it I really want to finish and I need just a little more time I love you guys and thanks


	23. A day with ZackTifa's shower

**Okay so long time no see great new IM DONE WRITING! So now all that's left is post, post, and post. So let's start.**

Tifa woke up slowly sun hitting her face she sat up straight eyes still closed, afraid the morning sun would blind her. Finally she pried her eyes open sun beaming into the room Tifa looked to the left finding no Cloud laying next to her.

She got out of bed and stretched making Cloud's shirt rise to her thigh. She wondered where Cloud had run off to, she walked down stairs and went into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and followed her usual routine by pouring herself a glass of water. Tifa continued to wander around the house cleaning various things, Zack had been staying at the house though he tried to clean up he usually made things worse but at the moment he was also gone.

"Maybe they went together." Tifa thought aloud

A couple of hours had passed and Tifa was done cleaning. There was a knock at the door Tifa walked over and opened it.

"Zack."

"Hey Tifa what's up?"

Tifa moved out of the way to let Zack in the house. "Was Cloud with you Zack?"

"Nope he left saying he had some errands to run and he'll be back when he was done he didn't actually tell me where he was going."

"Oh okay." Tifa let out a sigh "I'll just call to make sure he's ok."

"I'm sure he is." Zack gave Tifa a reassuring smile and walked up stairs.

Tifa sat down in her dining room and ran her hand from her bangs to the back of her neck. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Clouds number the phone rang several times.

"Hello."

"Hey Cloud."

"Hey Tifa."

Tifa paused for minute "so what are you doing."

"Nothing much just running some errands delivering some packages, why is something wrong?"

"No nothing wrong just bored."

"Maybe when I get home we can hop in the shower and I can keep you occupied."

Tifa giggled "You're so nasty."

"And you're beautiful."

"So what time do you plan on being home?"

"6:30, 7 o'clock is that ok?"

"So I'm stuck with Zack all day."

"Hey I heard that" Zack called from the other room.

Tifa laughed and threw her hand up at Zack.

"Well I guess I'll see you when I get home."

"Sounds like a plan see you then."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tifa hung up the phone and stood up to meet Zack in the kitchen.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Tifa asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Well actually." Zack scratched the back of his head "I'm looking for a gift for my girl."

"Special occasion?"

"No not really just wanted to surprise her."

"Well aren't you sweet?"

Zacks face turned slightly pink. "Not really I just can figure out what to get her."

"Okay what does she like?" Tifa asked as she sat down.

"Her favorite color is pink and she loves flowers."

Tifa looked puzzled. "How about we just pick something out together?"

"Fine by me."

"Okay just let me grab my bag."

"Alright."

Tifa went up stairs to grab her bag, she took a quick glance in the mirror before tying her hair in a pony- tail.

"Already." Tifa said as her and Zack walked out of the front door.

They walked to the shopping center there were lots of little shops and boutiques. It was crowded but not too much.

"So are you going for flashy or natural." Tifa asked as she looked down at the bracelet she got from cloud.

"Natural."

"You love that bracelet huh?"

"Yeah I love it because it makes me feel like I have a piece of Cloud with me always."

"You see."

Tifa looked up at Zack

"That's how I want her to feel when she looks at her gift."

"So you need to find something that represents you, it doesn't have to be flashy or expensive."

"Your right."

"Let's take a look around you'll know when you see it."

They had walked around looking at various items here and there.

"So how about we get some lunch Zack?" Tifa asked as they walked a little further down the street.

"Yeah sure, well go there."

Zack said as he pointed to a small café by the name of Little Turtles. They both had a seat at the small round table and ordered a drink and a sandwich.

"Sorry I couldn't be much help."

"Awe man Tifa, shit you've been great lending me a room helping me today thanks."

"It's no problem Zack it's really not."

It got silent for a while neither of the said anything.

"Hey… Tifa."

Tifa took her attention away from her half eaten sandwich to Zack.

"Yes."

"I really never explained to you what happened why the mob was attacking the town."

There was another one of those long pauses, Tifa wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"They were after me I was in town doing a trade for someone I thought was my friend, but I got robbed they took the item and kept the money. When I told what happened they didn't believe me; thought I had took the money for myself, so they came for me and I guessed they looked up my resume' and saw I was in soldier, so they sent the whole damn task force to get me. And now I owe you and Cloud my life."

"Zack you don't owe us anything, but if you really want to repay us then stay out of trouble and find yourself a legit job okay?" Tifa looked at Zack wholeheartedly as she waited for a response.

"I will." Zack said as he scratched the back of his head.

They paid for the meal and began to finish walking around.

"Zack."

"Yeah."

"How about you invite aeris over for a while after you get yourself together and things?"

"I couldn't ask that of you Tifa."

"You're not asking."

Tifa smiled and laid her hand on Zack's shoulder. They kept on walking until the notice a little shop.

"What about their Zack?" Tifa asked as she walked into the boutique.

The shop was kind of small one of the walls were full of what looked to be ancient weaponry there were so many things in the store from different corners of the world.

Zack and Tifa separated for a moment each one looking over the small trinkets in the display case.

"Hey Tifa what do you think about this?" Zack said as he tapped on the glass.

Tifa walked over to where Zack was standing. "Which one?"

"That one." Zack pointed to the glass repeating his first action. Tifa looked closer examining it closely it was a necklace a silk pink ribbon held on orb with colors mimicking Zack's violet eyes.

"Zack that's perfect."

"Yeah." Zack said clearly thinking of Aeris.

Tifa walked towards the sales clerk. "Miss we're ready."

The sale clerk walked to where Zack was and retrieved the item. Tifa stepped out and let Zack pay for necklace. Zack stepped out 2 minutes later.

"Are we all set to go home Tifa."

"Yep unless you need something else."

"Nope got everything I need right here." Zack said as he pointed to the bag.

The trip home was a short one, Tifa spent the rest of her day preparing dinner and waiting for Cloud. Tifa was alone in the house. Zack had left soon after they had got home and he told Tifa to put dinner in the fridge, Tifa heard a small jingle of keys at the door. She figured it was Cloud so she just waited patiently on the wooden stool where she was sitting.

Soon the door opened and Cloud shut the door behind him slowly. Cloud had on his usual work clothes, navy blue dickies an a navy blue short sleeved shirt. Cloud walked further into his home removing his shirt, revealing his black tank and chiseled arm muscles.

"Tifa" Cloud called out trying to locate his wine eyed beauty.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Cloud walked in the kitchen to see Tifa warming their meal of salmon and green beans. Cloud walked up behind Tifa and placed his arms around her waist and put a kiss on her neck.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay my ribs still hurt a little but nothing I can't handle."

"Sit down so we can eat." Tifa said before placing a kiss on cheek.

Cloud listened and did as he was told he had to admit he was starving. Tifa brought the plates to the table, and sat down with him.

"Cloud don't strain yourself okay." Tifa said a tinge of worry in her voice.

"I won't."

They began eating their meal Tifa telling Cloud about her and Zack's day also about Aeris coming to stay, they finished their meal. Tifa began to take the dishes and put them in the dishwasher; Cloud walked up behind her and placed another kiss on her neck that sent shivers down her spine.

Cloud whispered in her ear "I'm heading up Teef."

"Okay I'll be up soon."

Cloud gave her a nod and headed up stairs. About 20 minutes later Tifa turned off all the lights and proceeded to go up stairs. When arriving at her room she could hear her shower running. She walked in and closed the door behind her before peeling off her shirt and letting it fall to the floor, her shorts followed soon after.

She gracefully walked into the bathroom shutting the door softly behind her she then removed the rest of her undergarments and pulled the shower curtain open revealing a fully naked Cloud. Tifa watched beads of hot water drop down every contour and curve of his body, Cloud looked back at Tifa admiring her before pulling her in with him, Tifa stood in front of cloud letting the water run down her back.

Cloud began washing her back gently rubbing the washcloth over her body He then rinsed her off hands rubbing the curves of her body. Tifa let out a pleasure filled moan as Cloud nibbled down her neck. Tifa pulled Cloud's face to hers letting their eyes lock.

"Tifa you okay?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Cloud."

Tifa kissed clouds lips and pulled his body close to hers, they stood in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours. The hot water was now cold on the bodies.

Cloud was the first to move slowly untangling his body from Tifa's and wrapping a towel around his waist before handing his beloved a towel and turning off the shower.

He held out his hand for Tifa to grab onto. She great fully took it and stepped onto the bathroom floor. Cloud swept her into his arms and walked into the bedroom. Cloud placed her towel bound body on the bed.

He sat on the lower end of the bed and began slowly messaging Tifa's feet and calves. Tifa pressed her head to her pillow letting the unknown tension in her body release. Cloud's hands crept up her legs gentle kisses followed his hands, his face soon lingered around her woman hood, the scent of her making his way to his nose thus sending his body into overdrive making him want her even more.

Cloud took a deep breath to compose himself before proceeding. He pushed Tifa's white cotton towel away from her body and then lowered his face to taste her. Tifa arched her back and made a noise similar to a cat like hiss. Cloud's tongue continued to pleasure her licking around her folds before his fingers found their way inside her pumping in and out of her. He licked a caressed the places the sun has never touched, her body going wild under his touch. The wetness around his fingers grew making it almost too hard to handle, he wanted to be in her so bad to feel her walls around him. As if she was reading his mind she spoke.

"Cloud I want you now" Her voice raspy and demanding.

He was more than happy to comply; Cloud lifted himself up now hovering over Tifa's body. Cloud pushed himself into her, now satisfied with being in her he began to move in and out of her earning hi pitched moans from his lovers mouth. Tifa's hands grabbed onto his back, nails digging into his skin as he moved faster. Sweat was plastered to both their bodies the bed frame beating up against the wall, Tifa's walls clamped against him as she hit her climax and cloud soon releasing behind her. Minutes went by before they moved both of them trying to catch their breath.

Cloud rolled from off top of her still containing her in his arms as he lay by her side, they managed to maneuver under the covers and fell asleep still in each other's arms.

**OK SO THAT WAS REALLY LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE THE LAST COUPLE OF CHAP I WANT YOU GUYS TO BE THINKING OF SOMETHING FOR ME TO WRITE NEXT SOMETHING WITH A LOT MORE DRAMA LOL WELL NEXT CHAP SHOULD BE UP SOMETIME THIS WEEK I LOVE YOU GUYS TILL THEN**

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


	24. a lil dress up

**Okay so this chapter is sooo just randomly add so let's get into it.**

Tifa had started her day leaving Cloud in the bed. It had been relatively stress free. The bar was closed, Zack was out doing Zack whatever that meant. Tifa decided that she was bored enough to curl her hair and put on some make up, maybe even dress up for what she didn't know, she was just in one of her moods.

It had been two hours she had locked herself in the bathroom Cloud had woke up and been over concerned for some reason every 20 minutes coming to check on her.

"Tifa"

She let out a sigh "Yes Cloud"

"I'll be right back I'm going to the store we ran out of tooth paste."

"Okay I should be done by the time you get back."

"Alright… Tifa"

"Yeah"

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine I promise."

"Okay be back."

Tifa heard his steps walk further away from the bathroom. Tifa walked out of the bathroom and made her way down stairs, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror; she really felt beautiful loose curls fell along her back, framing her face, she looked at her eyes, they seemed to pop, the lavender eye shadow brought out the color of her eyes, her pale skin seemed to glow, her pink lips covered by a sheer brown gloss. She wore a beige cotton sun dress that clung her mid section.

Tifa jumped as her thought were interrupted by someone knocking at her door. She walked to the window to see an all too familiar black car; she paused wondering if she should even entertain this. She was in to good of a mood to be bothered, but she opened the door anyway.

"Light…. What a surprise."

Light was in awe he had never seen Tifa so beautiful ever

"Hi Tifa…"

"Hi is there something I can help you with?" she said as she walked out of her house. She hadn't seen him in a while he looked the same but they way he was talking to her was different like he respected her actually cared for her.

"I just wanted to apologize." He spoke as he grabbed her hand

Tifa wanted to pull away but his grip was a little tight she hadn't been touched by those hands in so long. It sent chills down her spine, made her stomach feel sick. She looked back up at him hoping he would loosen his grip. But he didn't he just began to talk again.

"I treated you wrong Tifa I'm sorry, you deserved so much more than what I was giving you you're a princess, no a queen I don't know why I didn't see it before, I was just too caught up in my own world my money, and now I wish I could've been caught up in you."

There was a silence Tifa was shocked, since when she thought to herself.

"Tifa I want another chance, a chance to love you right."

Before she could answer he pulled her body close to his, the scent of curve filling her nose, she almost forgot who was holding her. It was Light not Cloud, It was the man who made her cry at night, the man on different occasions had pushed her away, made her a third priority. Tifa wiggled herself out of Light's arms, on the brink of tears she stared at him. Who was this person? She asked herself. She then spoke a slight tremble in her voice.

"Light I can't, I don't love you." She saw the hurt in his eyes she didn't care he wouldn't make her feel bad. "I love Cloud and nothing will change that."

"I understand Tifa and I know for a fact he loves you too, but if you change your mind…" Light turn around and started walking before turning back to her. "Just remember me okay?" he winked before steeping into his car and driving off.

Tifa stepped back into the house, back pressed up against the wooden door, hand on her forehead. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

Cloud finally was on his way home about to pull in to driveway. He saw a car that he never wanted to see in this area again. He thought he had made that clear last time they had spoken. As the car drove past he looked inside to make sure he wasn't just playing trick on himself, he wasn't. Light was coming out of _his _driveway. A burning sensation filled his gut and a nervous tingling grew in his chest. _What if he had persuaded Tifa back into his arms? What if he was coming home to just a friend, he couldn't handle that,_ but he had to because he was pulling up in his driveway, no their drive way.

**OKAY SO THAT'S IT. THE NEXT CHAP WILL BE ALSO JUST MADE UP, WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN? R AND R THANKS OH YEAH AND YOU CAN THANK MANGALOVER1997.**


	25. his smell

**SO here we go nothing much to say here but thank you akiradawn, and mangalover.**

Tifa still stood back against the cold wooden door; she lowered her head chin resting on the soft fabric of her dress Light's scent filling her nose. Her heart clenched she didn't know how to feel, _do I want to forgive him._ She asked herself as her hands made fists at her sides._ What would Cloud say if he had saw us, if he had saw me in his arms._ Tifa hated herself it would kill Cloud. Her heart jumped as she heard what had to be Cloud's foots steps walking towards the door.

She composed herself mentally wiping Light off of her. She opened the door and smiled, she could see the surprise on Clouds face.

Cloud gazed upon her, forgetting for a while about seeing Light, she was pure beauty, heaven on earth. He was standing in the door way flowers in hand staring, what else could he do when she looked like this.

Tifa smiled at him "Um… are those for me?"

"Yes" it took Cloud a second to answer.

She took the flowers from his hand and smelt them, she loved them, the way they smelt and the way they melted away Lights scent from her nose. Tifa walked to the kitchen leaving Cloud where he was.

She had put her flowers in a vase by that time Cloud had made it to her.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?"

Tifa just smiled.

Cloud came up behind her and kissed her neck he could smell it on her something that wasn't his on her body. Tifa knew by the way Clouds body stiffened, she stopped him before he could move or speak for that matter.

"Cloud you should sit, we have to talk."

That wasn't what he wanted to hear the words scared him to death, he felt sick, and his heart was tight in his chest. He told himself he knew it she would go back to Light after everything he would be alone _again._

Tifa saw the hurt in his eyes it killed her but she had to let him know what had happened.

"Cloud" his name seemed to linger on her tongue.

His ice blue eyes pierced through her soul, she hadn't done anything wrong but yet she still felt guilty.

Cloud was scared to ask, his hands were trembling.

Tifa took a breath, one she didn't realize that she needed. She began to speak words shaky voice nervous.

"Cloud… Light stopped by not too long ago."

He knew this but he couldn't find it in him to tell her that so he stayed quiet and kept his eyes locked to hers.

"He came to tell me sorry, he asked me for forgiveness, he asked me to love him again…" she paused she couldn't tell half a story she was afraid, telling him that he embraced her and she at first embraced it even thought she deep down didn't want to.

"He pulled me into his arms Cloud, that's the reason you smell him on me, I wanted him to be you I swear it, I told him I couldn't love him and that I loved you, Cloud I love you."

Cloud was silent, that wasn't was he thought he was going to hear, he thought it would be much worse, he thought she was leaving, he was relieved, even so part of him was still pissed off, at what he didn't really know, for some reason at that moment he didn't remember to tell her he loved her too. His mind was jumbled; a call on his cell phone broke his thought. He answered it, the need him to take an emergency package somewhere he had to go. He hung phone and looked at Tifa, she was hurt by his silence, but he couldn't help it he didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Tifa I have to go I'll be home later."

She nodded as he walked back out the door.

Cloud hopped on Fenir and slowly pulled off, _at least I'll have time to think_, he thought to himself before speeding off.

Tifa stood at the window and watched him leave, she didn't know what to think she didn't know how to feel, and most importantly she didn't know how he felt.

The sun had set two hours ago Cloud still hadn't made it home, she decided just to go to bed, she hadn't cried she didn't want to she trusted him she curled in the bed her head laying on his pillow smelling_ his_ scent, she was thinking about_ him_ no one else.

Cloud walked into the house taking his shoes off at the door. He didn't mean to get home so late it had been three hours since the sun had set, there was some much traffic it was crazy, but he did think about everything, and he did forgive her, he would let everyone know that she was his and that he loved her no matter what. He walked up wooden stairs to their room. He opened the door and shut it gently before removing his clothes. He crept to the bed an slid his body under the covers, he put his arm around Tifa's mid section her breath hitched so he knew she was up.

"Tifa its ok I love you." He kissed her on her neck before wishing her sweet dreams.

She smiled satisfied with just that, and she wouldn't ask anymore of him.

**OK so that's it I hoped you like it, R and R I should get back to you soon so there**

**Love **

**Cloudlover2989**


	26. CHORES

**SOOOO HERE WE ARE WHAT MAYBE THE LAST CHAP, 90 REVIEWS AWSOME THANK U SOOOOOO MUCH.**

The next day Tifa had awaken by herself, and it had been that way for two months now.He would be gone when she woke up and back in the afternoon, she wasn't too worried. But things had changed, some for the better, Zack had got a job in construction, the bar was up and running without her thanks to Tieco, and with Cloud not being there until five, Tifa had more than enough free time, except for today

Tifa took a deep breath before getting dressed in a light blue tank top and blue jean skirt that stopped mid thigh. She brushed chocolate colored hair into a tight bun. Tifa took a look in the mirror before applying a sheer lip gloss to her already pink lips. She walked around the vacant house making sure the doors and windows were locked, finally walking out the door of her home she took a look at her watch and thought to herself_ airport._

Zack and Cloud ad given her quite the list of things for her to do, the first thing was picking up Zack's girlfriend from the air port. She didn't mind she really just hoped they got along. Tifa had been sitting at the airport for 30 minutes, every now and again glancing at her watch for the time.

"I guess the flight is late." She thought aloud.

She didn't know how much longer she could wait, her right foot was already tapping on the floor, right before she was about to lose her mind the flight had arrived. She held up a sign not really knowing what she looked like, but as soon as the girl clad in pink turned around the corner she knew it was her. The girl walking towards her had long chestnut brown hair, and emerald green eyes, the long brown hair was braided, long bangs framed her face. Her skin was tanned nowhere near as pale as hers; she looked delicate, breakable the exact opposite of Tifa.

"Tifa?" Aeris asked with a questioning look on her face. Her voice was soft barley there, It put Tifa on guard she didn't know why.

"And you're Aeris I presume."

"Yes pleased to meet you."

"Likewise." Tifa smiled releasing the tension "well now that we've been introduced lets head to our next stop."

"Okay, Zackary told me you had a boat load of things to do so I'm happy to help."

Tifa stopped and took a look at Aeris and smiled

"Zackary… ha he's gonna hear about that later." They both chuckled and continued to speed walk to the car.

4 and a half hours had passed Tifa and Aeris were frazzled, cheeks flushed and a thin layer of sweat covering their faces.

"Okay Tifa what's next?"

Tifa turned to Aeris and smiled "I don't care what the list says we're going to have lunch."

"I agree."

The girls ended up at a small at home restaurant called 1000 miles. Tifa and Aeris sat across from each other in a small booth both laughing together.

"Hey Aeris"

"Hmmm"

"I know this may sound creepy, but I feel like I've known you forever."

"You wanna know my theory on that?"

"Sure hit me." Tifa smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Our boyfriends talk so much about us to each other their small heads get full, and then before their heads explodes Zack calls me and rambles on about what Cloud said or did and I'm almost certain Cloud does the same to you."

Tifa moved closer to Aeris and Aeris did the same too. "How did you know?" Tifa whispered. They both laid back and chuckled.

"I read minds."

"Must come in handy"

"Who are you telling? What's next?"

Tifa took the list that Cloud had left for her this morning out of her purse an unfolded it.

"Let's see… let's see." Tifa's finger ran down the list "Wow… just wow." Tifa said in a more than sarcastic voice.

Aeris looked confused "What is it?"

Tifa cleared her throat "You and Aeris are to go and buy dresses get pampered then meet us at palm tree pier at 7:30 love you Teef. P.s. meat head told me to tell Aeris he said hey babe."

"Those are our boys."

"They sure are you ready?"

"Yeah… LET'S START SHOPPING!" Aeris yelled a little bit more enthusiastic than Tifa was feeling. Another hour went by before they had arrived at Tifa's place; Tifa figures they could do their own hair and make-up. Tifa looked at her watch "5:30"

"Don't worry you'll look fabulous."

**Ok so that is it I broke this up. so three more chap tops so r and r .I know there is a lot of plp reading this so just take 2 minutes out and review plz you have no idea how it helps. **

**Love**

**Cloudlover2989**


	27. silence in the car

**Okay so the next chap thanks to all my reviewers and adds and things like that so here we go and enjoy.**

"It is 7:10 Zack." Cloud said worry covering his face

"Don't worry Cloud; Aeris won't let her be late."

"Tifa is always 30 minutes early for everything, maybe she mad at me for not being home to lately."

"It is okay man." Zack said somewhat laughing.

Cloud shoved his hand in his pocket, Zack walked up to Cloud.

"Here let me fix you up." Clouds stood up straight while Zack fixed his tie.

"How do I look?" Cloud asked unsure of himself, Zack examined Cloud in his black suit.

"Tifa will love you even more Mr. Sauvé."

A couple of minutes later Cloud spotted Tifa's car and took a deep breath. The car was parked a few away. Aeris was the first out of the car Zack was just smiling, watching her every step. She wore a red cocktail dress that stopped right above her knee, her light brown hair was down it fell right below her rear.

Cloud was wondering what was taking Tifa so long to get out of the car. Cloud looked to his left to see Aeris in Zack's arms.

"Um… where's Tifa." Cloud asked.

"Aeris yelled to the car. "She's being self conscience."

There was a yell back "Shut up Aeris."

Aeris ran to the driver's side of the car, soon she managed to pull a shy Tifa out of the car.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this dress."

When Tifa walked to the other side of the car Cloud's mouth dropped so did Zack's, be managed to catch himself. Tifa stood in front of the car cheeks red as tomatoes cloud stared at her head to toe, her long dark colored hair was tied up in a curly bun, stray curls framing her face and falling down her neck, her face was as always heavenly smoky grays covered her eyelids making her wine eyes pop, her plump pink lips were covered with lip gloss. She was dressed in a gold shimmering dress, the shine was soft not to much the dress had a heart shaped bodes and clung to her curvaceous body, tight in the right places stopping mid thigh, showing off her long lean legs she wore strapped heels to match.

Tifa walked closer to Cloud feeling his eyes burn through her. She stepped beside him and Cloud put his arms around Tifa and pulled her closer, he placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"You look beautiful Tifa."

Tifa let out a breath, Cloud let her go and they all started to walk up unto the pier

"Oh my gosh that is a big boat." Tifa admired the boat and the many people gathering onto it.

They started walking onto the boat, everyone was dresses nicely, and the boat was beautiful from the white pole to the lights and wooden floor.

Cloud slipped his arm around Tifa's waist.

"What is this Cloud?"

"Let's just call it a mini cruise."

"Let's have fun." Zack said as he popped his head between the two.

Tifa smiled "Let's"

Every one had sat down and ate dinner, the rest of the night proceeded with fun, games, music and dancing. Cloud pulled Tifa on the dance floor and wrapped his hands around her waist and back, she put her arm around his neck, the danced for a while.

"Tifa"

Tifa looked up at him "Yes"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He looked nervous, sick.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Tifa asked

"Yep just fine" Cloud placed a kiss on her cheek.

The night was almost over, Zack and Aeris had disappeared, the music suddenly stopped and the captain was on stage everyone stopped and listened.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, now may I have a Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart to the stage."

"Cloud that's us" Tifa said a little more than confused.

Cloud just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stage passing Zack and Aeris standing front and center, once they were on stage the captain spoke again.

"This young man has something he wants to say." The captain handed Cloud the microphone, Cloud cleared his throat.

"Tifa I love you so much you've helped me conquer demons I didn't know I had. You let me into your home, your life and most importantly your heart. I don't know how to thank you for bringing me to life."

Tifa was now crying one hand over her mouth; Cloud took her right hand in his.

"I can't imagine my life without you so…" Cloud got down on one knee in front of her and pulled the box from his pocket and opened it revealing a stunning princess cut diamond ring.

"Will you marry me Tifa Lockhart?"

She smiled as tears streamed down her face

"Yes Cloud of Coarse I'll marry you."

Cloud put the ring on and stood back up and wrapped his arms around Tifa they kissed making everyone cheer and clap. There were congratulations from everyone on the boat.

Zack drove his car back to the hotel where he and Aeris would be staying the night. Cloud rode home with his wife to be for some reason the ride home was uncomfortably silent. They pulled up to their home; Tifa was the first to get out of the car and continued to go into the house without Cloud.

**THAT'S IT ONE MORE CHAP FOR SURE TO WHAT WRONG WITH TIFA YOU SAY REVIEW AND MAYBE YOU'LL FIND OUT TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY LOL JK BUT STILL R AND R**

**LOVE**

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


	28. confessions

**YEAH I WROTE THIS LIKE 3 TIMES CUZ THIS IS THE LAST CHAP SO WHAT CAN YOU DO SO HERE WE GO ENJOY.**

Cloud got out of the car and paused he went to the porch and sat down, He put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, he wondered what he had did wrong , he looked to the sky and saw the light in their bedroom on. Cloud stood up and dusted his pants before he walked into the house and locked the door behind him.

Cloud proceeded to walk up the wooden stairs, the wooden boards creaked beneath his feet, he loosened his tie as he went further up each step, he stopped at he and Tifa's room and he took a deep breath as he turned the brass knob and pushed the door open. Tifa was in the shower, he could hear the water running through the bathroom door. He proceeded to undress, tie first pants last, and then he dressed himself in black boxers and a white tee shirt. Cloud walked over to his side of the bed and sat down almost in the same position as he did when he was outside except for his hands were now buried in his golden hair.

Tifa emerged from the bathroom in tan top and black shorts, she sat down on the far end of her side of the bed and looked out the window. Her hair wasn't wet it was till curly hanging around her shoulders. Cloud stood up from his sitting position and walked over to Tifa and sat down beside her, she didn't move just continued to stare out of the window.

"Tifa"

"Hmmm" she was still gazing out the window she still didn't look at him.

"Tifa look at me" he cupped her face and gently forced her to look at him. Her eyes were filled with water she was on the brink of tears.

"Tifa" Cloud pleaded with her to speak to him, but she didn't she forced her head down and twirled the diamond ring on her finger. Cloud stood up abruptly.

"Is that it Tifa do you not want to marry me?" Cloud almost yelled eyes filling up like Tifa's where before.

Tifa followed suit and jumped up in front of Cloud.

"That's not it Cloud that's not it at all." Tifa voice matched Clouds, tears finally spilling over.

"Then what is it Tifa?" she was silent "Tell me!" he yelled pleading

"I'm scared"

Cloud s jaw dropped what could she be scared of.

"I'm scared I'm not good enough to be your wife." She thought about Light "I'm scared I might lose you and be alone."

Cloud quickly went to her and wrapped her in his arms; he could feel the wetness of her tears on his skin.

"Tifa you're the only one that could ever fill the spot of being my wife. Do you understand that?"

She nodded, Cloud pulled her away from him by her arms and then placed his lips on top of hers, she slowly began to kiss him back Deeping their kiss.

Cloud ran his hand trough her hair ending the kiss.

"I love you Tifa… so much."

She smiled cheeks on the verge of turning pink.

"I love you too."

Cloud put Tifa's hand into his, and walked her to the bed. He sat down first Tifa was still standing in front of him both hands now inside of his he pulled her body towards him, the side of his face pressed against her cover belly, he released her hands and placed his on the small of her back.

She felt something wet and hot on her shirt. Tifa put her hands onto Clouds face caressing his cheek wiping the tears from his face. Tifa gently pushed Cloud on the bed.

"Just lay with me Cloud."

Cloud pushed himself father up on the bed, Tifa followed him and rested her head on his chest, and cloud wrapped his arm around her fingers dancing with the hair by her ear. Cloud gently kissed her forehead before positioning himself over top of her. Tifa looked into his eyes all she cloud see was love pushing through his ice blue eyes into hers. He placed his lips on Tifa's neck kissing her soft skin. She couldn't help but sigh out his name. He shifted his weight to one side letting his free hand creep up Tifa's shirt fingers strolling along soft skin shortly reaching their destination caressing her mounds messaging her nipples with his fingers kissing on her stomach, making her moans increase by the minute.

Cloud sat up slowly removing her shirt tossing it to the side of the bed and slowly proceeded to remove any other clothing that would eventually be in his way. He would never get enough of her and he knew it, he marveled at her body every curve and contour. He started at the ankle kissing his way up to her knee to her thigh skimming over her center continuing up her belly and chest kissing her taunt nipples sucking on her neck finally reaching her mouth kissing her lips tasting her tongue on his. Cloud slipped his finger into her messaging the already wet insides. He loved it when she moaned in his mouth turning him on so much he couldn't take it. He had to take off his clothes to let his skin be closer to hers the inch of fabric kept them too far apart. He removed his bottoms first letting his erection hang, giving him room to breathe. He didn't want to stop kissing her but he had to remove his shirt.

Now they both lay naked bare in front of each other's eyes. Cloud placed himself in between her legs feeling her with his finger to make sure he was ready for him He was throbbing, he was sure he was ready for her he wouldn't rush, he kissed her neck while playing with her continuing to ready her for him. Tifa pulled him towards her telling him she was ready. He pushed himself into her finally getting the feeling he had longed for, he moved slow and steady keeping a slow pace even though he just wanted to ram into her but he wouldn't he would build up the heat. He kept the pace, Tifa was begging him to go faster, he liked the way she begged so hungry so wanting so needy it could make him cum if he wasn't stronger than that. He could tell she couldn't take it she was grinding on him now almost forcing him to speed up. His body was sticky with sweet he was to the point to exploding Tifa was driving him crazy with her hips, and her begging, he couldn't take it slow and steady wasn't going to work here, Cloud's paced increased tenfold leaving Tifa screaming his name and him panting hers. Minutes later he collapsed, both of them breathless. Cloud was now laying on his back and Tifa lying on his chest, their bodies cooling down slowly.

They laid in silence for a while snuggling under the covers together Cloud was going to be the one the break the silence.

"So are you ready to be my Mrs. Strife?"

Tifa smiled and looked up at him, "Only if you think you can handle it."

"Good because you're the only one I want in that spot."

**OK SO I KNOW THAT WAS KIND LAME ENDING BUT THAT'S IT ALL DONE SO WHAT DO YOU WANT NEXT. REVIEW IF YOU NEVER REVIEWED THIS STORY BEFORE DO IT NOW SO HAPPY, HAPPY, JOY. COMMENTS QUESTIONS REQUEST AND THANK YOU FOR ALL MY SUSPORTERS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST REVIEW!**

**LOVE **

**CLOUDLOVER2989**


End file.
